Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!
by Graham D. Trey
Summary: Killed by Akainu, Ace finds himself in another world - or rather Galaxy. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted that deal with his birth father, but now that he has another younger brother, he supposes there's no point in regretting it. Let's just hope that the Galaxy is prepared for Ace, since he got to keep his powers, and there's nobody that's going to restrain him or his brother!
1. Pre-Movie (I) Force-Fire-Vision-Change

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

 **I own nothing.**

 **Nuf been said.**

This was originally four separate chapters, but I combined them all, as they were messy. Any notes before or after the previous chapters are at the very end of this one.

Minor changes present, as I edited them to make it more fluid, but they were extremely minor.

Well, maybe not so minor.

I should note that I rearranged the chapters. I moved Chapter 2 to the beginning as it makes more sense, but otherwise, there was nothing major.

...

...

...

 **Prologue**

"...Could you tell them... What I'm about to say now? Pops! Everybody! And you Luffy. Thank you... For loving someone like me who is good for nothing... and who has such bad blood in his veins... Up to today..." Ace managed to give out, dying as he leaned on Luffy.

In his death, he smiled.

His sacrifice saved his little brother, and though he didn't manage to live past that day, he was happy...

 **Afterlife**

Ace opened his eyes.

It wasn't what he expected, it was almost calm.

He was for some reason, outside of a forest, strangely he had his orange hat and dagger, then suddenly he could smell meat, 'A boar' Ace thought.

Following it, he found a man sitting on a log, and Ace had only one thing to say.

"I didn't think, Hell would have a forest, but since you're here, I suppose there's no question."

The man sitting on a log merely shrugged, turning to look at Ace, it was obvious as to why there was only one thing to say.

That man was - Gol D. Roger.

"You're just like your mother! Come and take a seat with me, my boy!"

Ace scowled at him, replying, "You're not my father, Pops is!

Merely smiling, Roger replied, "I suppose he is... Wait, I thought you accepted me as your father, while you were dying!"

Ace chose to ignore the last part and instead had a question he wanted answered, "What happened?"

Roger's face turned somewhat into a smile before answering, "Your brother got away, no worries!".

The frown was noticeable and Ace asked the question, he already knew the answer to, "And Pops?"

There was no answer, but the frown on Roger's face told everything he needed to know.

Ace could only break into tears, falling to his knees.

Roger seeing this, got up and went to console his son, "Ace..."

"Go... GO AWAY!" Ace shouted to his birth father, telling him to go away, crying due to being "responsible" for his father's death.

"I... Have an offer for you, Ace... Would you accept it?" Roger asked.

Ace still crying, asked, "What is it?"

Roger smiling replied, "Ever since I died-"

"And left, Mom and I?" Ace said stopping Roger.

"I'm sorry Ace..." Roger replied, then sitting back down, "There wasn't much I could do, I never did exactly want you to become a pirate..." Ace scoffed at this.

Smiling, Roger, replied to the scoff, "You know, just before I died I asked Garp to take care of you, and I'm happy he did, he gave you a proper childhood."

Ace retorted, "Really, a childhood, I had a great one, didn't I? Why didn't you just give me to someone like a member of your crew? Or if you didn't want me to become a pirate, why not an orphanage, anywhere! I was stuck living and knowing I had your blood! I-"

Before Ace could continue, Roger answered with a sigh, "You had them didn't you?"

Confused Ace asked, "Who're them?"

Roger twirled his hands and a Straw hat appeared out of nowhere, "This was once my hat, and I suppose it's now your brother's hat." Surprised at Roger's remark, Ace didn't know what to reply, and the Once Pirate King continued, "You had Sabo, Luffy, the Dadan Family, the Whitebeard Pirates, the Spade Pirates and even Garp... I chose correctly, and I'm happy you know it was my blood that's running through your veins because you also knows it's Rouge's blood as well!"

Ace didn't know what to say, it was without a doubt he hated his birth father's blood, but not that of his mother's, and whilst the childhood he had was terrible, he had Luffy and Sabo, Dadan and even Garp. It wasn't that bad after all.

"So will you consider my offer?" Roger asked, giving his hand out, which Ace begrudgingly took and also sat down.

"What's the offer?"

 **One Explanation Later**

"Another Galaxy, that's impossible! You're just lying to me now! I know!" Ace said, unbelieving of life beyond his planet, much more an entire Galaxy.

Roger gave a great laugh, before replying, "I didn't believe it myself at first, nor did Newgate! But, apparently when I died, old me was too stubborn to pass on and become one with the Force, so... I just kept on living like a ghost!"

Dumbfounded, Ace was going to ask, but before he could say anything, Roger continued, "It's great! You can literally move through the entire world, in fact, I've even been watching your adventures with Newgate! Though I did have to be careful, there was this blind bounty hunter that managed to spot me once, and one of Big Mom's brats also sensed me!"

Not bothering to ask, Ace had a question, "What else could you have done as a ghost?"

Eager to tell, Roger began to explain, "Well, I could communicate with people, but watch this!" Suddenly the scenery changed to the open sea, and Roger by simply moving his hands moved the sea and created a mini whirlpool.

"Pretty cool right!? I can do a lot more as well-" Roger said excitedly.

In return Ace only had anger, "You... Why didn't you help in the War?!"

Roger gave of another laugh, "Newgate would never accept my help! Plus, he's too stubborn to pass on as well probably, even if he isn't, he'll be joining with the Force anyway, with all his brats!"

Confused, Ace then asked, "Then why can't I join with the Force? Why do I have to help another Galaxy?"

Roger frowned and replied, "They need you Ace, I can't do it myself, since I'm waiting for the next Pirate King, plus, you get to be an elder brother again! Also, it wasn't easy, but I got your powers to stay with you! So, will you accept?"

Ace smiled at Roger's words remembering Luffy, and answered, "Right, I will, but I'll be keeping my memories right?"

"Yep! You'll have to be reborn though, also, weaknesses still apply! Thankfully for you, sea stone doesn't exist in their Galaxy, and Haki is known as the Force last time I checked, only people proficient in it may be able to harm you with it, and some of their technology is also advanced enough that it may hurt or kill you!" Somehow, Roger said this in a joyous manner.

"Anything else?" Ace asked.

Roger replied, "Nope! So, I'll let you go as soon as you want, stopping time isn't easy!"

Ace didn't have anything to say about that, and as a door appeared to where Roger pointed, he stopped right in front of it and smiling he asked, not bothering to look back, "Hey Pir- Dad, say hi to Pops for me when he comes and say hi to my stupid younger brother for me - since you've been waiting all this time for him."

Ace then took a step and disappeared.

 **Afterlife**

"So, Newgate... You've finally arrived, your son, wanted to me to say hi to you, after I set him off". Roger said, upon seeing the giant man.

Whitebeard merely gave a smile, the scenery changing to the sea as he replied, "Hopefully the brat this time values his life enough to not die and leave his brother all alone..."

Roger also smiling replied, "Luffy, right? Who would've thought that Garp's own grandson, would be the one I'd be waiting for..."

...

...

...

 **Mortis**

In a galaxy far far away, an elderly man sat on a Throne, forced to watch his children bicker and fight. Oh how he wished he could stop their fighting, but alas, he was unable to. He was not weak, no, for if the Throne he had sat on was to represent anything, it would be the Galaxy itself.

For he was the Father, a force wielder that could manipulate the Force like no other, except per his Son and Daughter, the embodiments of the Dark and Light Side, respectively.

Some knew their family, as the Ones, others as the Mortis Gods, and the Nightsisters had called the Son and Daughter the Twin Deities.

Despite all of this, the Father knew that deity or not, all things will eventually pass on to the Force - himself included.

That was no problem, for, despite his wish to stay with his children and keep them together, he knew his time would eventually come, and he would embrace it.

But, today he was graced with a vision. He saw a shroud of Chaos, not darkness, but Chaos. Not a power of the Dark Side, no it was far more malevolent.

A shroud of Chaos could mean only one thing - Abeloth had been freed.

But, how?

Even if he was to die, his children would even in their bickering and fighting in each other still work together to fight against the threat of the once Mother.

And should that Abeloth had been freed it meant that more than just himself dead, his children had also died!

Terrified of the future, he chose to avert it, to do such a thing, he would need to seek an entity beyond even his own Galaxy, though difficult, the Force existed throughout the entire Universe and using his ability, the Father sought out to the nearest Galaxy.

First, he closed his eyes and took a peek, and there he saw it, a different Galaxy, one where the Force had manifested in so differently...

Instead of the Light Side and the Dark Side, the Force had instead breathed as the very life essence of the people. The people there could use the Force as if it was a part of themselves, some as to observe their surroundings, others as to harden their bodies and every generation, there would be a few that bore the torch of the Conqueror.

Then there were special powers known as Devil Fruits, the Force manifested into fruits that gave people immense power, at the cost of the Force taking away their ability to swim.

The Father was perplexed by the power of these Devil Fruits, the only way to truly harm them would be through sea water, sea stone, or those that could use the Force as if it was a part of themselves, strangely named Haki or - Ambition.

Ambition, so like his Son or the Sith, but most people there, had no such Darkness that came with it. As he viewed the Galaxy, he saw upon a man with a captain's cloak and strange moustache, his intense eyes and smile that surprised him. Looking at him, the Father could see the blood of entire armies, both guilty and innocent on him, deaths were on this man's hands for reasons as simple as insulting his crew.

Despite this, it seemed that this man was unaffected by all those deaths as if their haunting cries could do no good to him, his Ambition was too powerful - the Ambition to protect his family.

Noting this, the Father continued to look, and as he did, he eventually came to see the sight of a soul that was burning like a star but was doing such in a calm and gentle way, yet at the same time, was full of anger and hatred unresolved.

But, it was clear, that despite all the anger and hatred, it was calm.

It was so balanced, just like himself...

Then, he chose to take it, he simply hoped he was strong enough to do so, and though he thought it would be difficult, it wasn't, as if the soul had chosen to go to him as by its own choice.

As it was travelling through one Galaxy to another Galaxy, he saw the man again, who gave a laugh and a strange orange hat that had both a blue smiley and blue angry face on it.

As the soul began to move by itself, it left to a desert planet as the Father chose to let the Force decide where was best.

Tatooine.

Once a planet of light, now of darkness, it was quite fitting for himself and the soul.

As he saw reopened his eyes, he saw upon the strange hat now on his lap and chose to contemplate on the situation, but first, he would need to recover, to see into another Galaxy was exhausting to him.

He simply hoped that the Force had chosen right.

 **Tatooine (44BBY)**

Shmi Skywalker was confused as to why it happened, but she was pregnant since last year, and today she would be giving birth.

Little did she know that who she was giving birth to would one day in the future become as luminous as the stars themselves.

And it did not go unnoticed...

They who noticed were the Whills, the Ones, the Nightsisters, the Jedi and Sith, and such a birth, brought forth darkness - or rather freedom...

 **Those Who Noticed**

There was a moment's pause when Ace's soul transmigrated, and thus some were able to notice the movement... The first to notice where the Whills, and to them, it was strange, an existence beyond any they could fathom, one such beyond their power, yet within it. They who chronicled history found themselves unable to do so. For a second, they thought of interfering, but ultimately, didn't, it was far too dangerous...

Those who noticed next were the Force Priestesses, five entities, that were believed to once be one, they existed within the Wellspring of Life - The Birthplace of Midi-Chlorians, and they were silent and unmoving, waiting.

After they were the Ones, even with the Father attempted the arrival, his children found out. The Son overjoyed, and the Daughter confused.

After them, those less attuned with the Force were next to find out.

It wasn't the Jedi or Sith, but rather it was a Nightsister - Mother Talzin was the first to sense its arrival.

At first, she thought it to be a man, but after looking twice, she realized her error, it was no man, but rather, a burning star, and she was graced with a vision, there was a desert planet with two suns, she recognised as Tatooine, but suddenly, a third sun appeared, outshining the other two suns with such brilliance, that it made the others seem oddly dim.

It was the Dark Lord of the Sith to find out after the Nightsister Mother, he who could save others from death - Darth Plagueis.

His mastery of Midi-Chlorians allowed him to see more than Mother Talzin, and his daring and recklessness which translated to foolish bravery gave him the ability to see more than what could be seen that the Whills, Force Priestesses, or the Ones had seen.

But, it was for a reason that they chose not to see more than what they did at one glance. And Darth Plagueis - saw too much. The Force in its anger attempted to strike down the Dark Lord, and aware he was, Darth Plagueis using his own power, attacked the Force, and saw for a glimpse, the presence of the Dark Side as if it was manifested into a strange visage of flames...

It was also at the same time that the Grandmaster of the Jedi, Yoda, found out. At first, he was gradually sensing the presence, knowing full well that immediately delving into it would only arrive with backlash. A fact that the Dark Lord disregarded, and as he did, the Grandmaster felt it. Yet at the same time, Yoda had seen a vision similar to Mother Talzin's, but also distinctly different. He saw a horrifying man of flames, bright yellow eyes and a terrifying smile, bodies of thousands surrounded him as he proclaimed himself Emperor, with armies behind him, all following and pledging their eternal allegiance.

He wasn't sure who this was, but it was clear that the Force was powerful with him, and seeing him he could see that despite being only flames, there were strange tattoos. On his upper left bicep, were letters that seemed to spell out "ASCE", though the "C" was crossed out. However, the most prominent was the one at the back which was purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white moustache. A Sith cult? That was the first thought of the old Grandmaster, needless to say, he would have to meditate on this new discovery, this news would also have to be told to the other members of the Council...

 **Tatooine (41BBY)**

It was in the Dark Lord's semi-madness that in his actions he had attempted to seek out the presence he once did. He was certain that whoever this presence was, by using it, he could transcend life and death becoming Immortal as so many Sith before he once desired to, and there was just one which managed to accomplish this feat, now dead. As he once did years ago, he sought again into the Force, to again also arrive with backlash. But, the Force this time was even more vengeful, and thus - the Chosen One was born. With the Dark Lord greatly weakened from another backlash, a certain apprentice took this chance, afraid it may never come again.

This created a disturbance, and it was felt by every Jedi. For a second, there was a burst of darkness, then it was gone. As the Jedi Council convened, there was an argument between Master Dooku and Grandmaster Yoda, one in which the former left the Jedi. But, he did not leave alone. As all Jedi felt it, they all knew the threat of darkness, but the Grandmaster was inactive and stagnant. By the dozens, the Jedi left, choosing to instead follow Master Dooku, hoping to deal with this Dark Side threat.

Meanwhile, the Nightsisters were waiting, Mother Talzin, feeling the disturbance, but choosing not to act.

And thus, what the Whills had once written, was overwritten...

...

...

...

 **NOTES:**

Alright, prologue has finally ended, and as I said before, words will be on the left side now, chapters will be about 3000 words, as my previous attempt of 4000 words left me struggling. In fact, I'm still working on a chapter for my other story, which I need to complete before the next chapter of this.

I'm going to talk about quite a few things in this chapter such as:

 **Power Scaling**

Power scaling will primarily be canonical levels, but I may have some certain instances where some characters manage to go beyond canon. I will probably use this mostly for Anakin, as his full potential was only fully shown when he was invading the Jedi Temple with the clones. I may also have to somewhat lower Abeloth's power or give Anakin some sort of boost, similar to that of Mortis, where his absolute full potential was in use. But we'll cross that road when we get there - together. Just kidding, I have something planned, or do I?

I would also like to note that, Anakin will still be the Chosen One and will have more Midi-Chlorians than Ace. Meaning that Anakin will have an overall greater potential than Ace. If you still don't understand. Full Potential Anakin beats Full Potential Ace. This includes Ace's Devil Fruit, and I'm presuming that since Ace was a Yonko Commander, Haki. On the benefit of having his Devil Fruit and Haki, Ace will be unable to use traditional Force abilities, such as a mind trick or even telekinesis, but, it is the Force nonetheless.

Concerning Ace's Devil Fruit, he will be immune to all the weapons as you saw him being immune in One Piece. Meaning, that if you're going to use a knife to try and mug Ace, it won't work. Also, I'd like to add that Devil Fruits are scientific, which the Force is also in a way. Anyway, back to Ace's Devil Fruit. When he is shot by a blaster, it will interact strangely with his body, but it will still go right through him. In simpler terms, when Ace is shot by a blaster, he will lose part of his body, but it will regenerate like normal. Just think of blaster shots as Ace being shot by cannonballs.

Now, you might be asking, what will harm Ace, then? As it's been mentioned before, Haki and the Force are the same things, merely manifested differently. Therefore lightsabers and those with the Force will be able to harm Ace. Those with lightsabers more easily as they are powered by Kyber Crystals which are Force-attuned, therefore, Haki-attuned. Though, I'm going to say that without a lightsaber it will be hard to hurt Ace, even if you can use the Force. As for lightsabers, since they have Kyber Crystals which are Force-attuned, I'm going to say they somewhat bypass Ace's defence. But, unless you know the Force and a lightsaber, you probably won't be killing Ace, unless you have a puddle of water nearby. Electrical weapons and people with the Force will still be able to harm him. Also, I'm going to say that Ace has his Devil Fruit on near permanently. Yes, I designed so that Ace would be OP. (I would also like to add that Force Abilities will still affect Ace, with varying levels of effectiveness.)

 **Canon and Expanded Universe**

Anyway, as for canon and expanded universe, everything that is canon is of course canon (including canon comics and novels). As for the expanded universe, that is a bit of a slippery slope. 2003 Clone Wars won't be included within the story, as it makes Grievous so damn strong, but then in Clone Wars, Ahsoka is somehow able to albeit barely, still take him on.

I will include KOTOR and SWTOR, but only as Remnants of a by-gone era, so no Sith Lords of the past coming back to life, frozen in carbonite or anything like that. I may consider Force Ghosts and Holocrons. I'm currently thinking about non-canon comics, and it's likely that only certain parts will be included.

 **Ace's Morality**

Ace is a pirate, no doubt about that. He's probably killed before. Scratch that, definitely killed. The way, that I see what Ace isn't afraid to kill is as when he fights someone, like Luffy, it's a battle of resolve. When he kills people, he kills them knowing that they're fighting for something they chose to fight for. It's not like the people that tried to kill Ace were forced to kill him, no, they all chose to try and kill him. You all probably already know this, but. Ace is much, much, much, closer to a Sith than a Jedi.

Also, Ace isn't afraid of the Darkside, he's felt its calling, it's seduction, and it's something he lives in. He fully understood that as a pirate, he was going against the World Government, which is though bad, the same thing, his grandfather worked in. Though even in the Darkside, Ace is able to freely leave and enter. Simply put, Ace's morals are this. Good or bad, hero or villain, saviour or conqueror, regardless of what you are, if you hurt his family, he will find you, and he may kill you, dependent on how good you are.

To end this part off, I would like to say that Ace would probably kill a Jedi, and I can see him having a Sith as one of his crew members. (Hint)

 **Ace's Presence in the Force**

Ace was the Horrifying Man of Flames, and if you have read One Piece, up to a certain part, you would understand why he would proclaim himself Emperor. If you have read it, and still don't get it, then read Chapter 903, and you should understand it.

 **Original Chapter 2 Beginning Note:**

Next chapter will also be a prologue (reactions) after that next chapters will be normal.

 **Original Chapter 3 Beginning Notes:**

Also, next chapter will be a bunch of notes about how the story will go, so not a normal chapter. (Originally it was just going to be a part of this chapter, but as I continued to write it, my hands just started to keep on typing. Eventually, it became bigger than this chapter...)

Next, Next Chapter will be the first official Chapter One. Then, it will finally have writing on the left. [This sentence was originally bolded]

Also, who else should be reincarnated into the Star Wars Universe?

Write a review of anyone that's dead up to the latest chapter of the One Piece Manga, yes, I am counting people that died after Ace.

 **Original Chapter 4**

Just a few notes, on how the story will go.

Next chapter will be the official Chapter One, and finally, there will be writing on the left, originally this was actually going to be on the last chapter, but there was too much I needed to write. Anyway, this is my sort of analysis on Ace, and how the story will go. [This sentence was originally bolded]

The original was actually much bigger than this...

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHAPTER 1! [This sentence was originally bolded]

...

...

...

Anyway,

-Trey Graham out!


	2. Pre-Movie (II) Ace and Anakin

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

I can't write childhoods, so this is what you get, I mean, have you read my other fanfiction? Actually, wait, that had a better childhood chapter, than this one. Remember how I said the chapter would be 3000 words? I lied...

 **I'm combining the prologue chapters since they're messy by themselves and to make them longer, minor changes will happen.**

I also added some parts from the comics, but since, I don't actually have the comics themselves, I had to make up some dialogue, I believed would belong with their personality, as well as use Wookieepedia.

One last note before the chapter is that I had to change the canon ever so slightly. In the canon, Anakin and Shmi were both on an unspecified planet while owned by Gardulla, before being given to Watto as per losing a bet and taken to Tatooine. In this fanfiction, to make it easier for myself, I decided that Anakin and Shmi were whilst owned by Gardulla, still on Tatooine. This is a mix of scepticism and as stated before, for my own ease. The scepticism comes from the fact that Gardulla was present for the podrace in which Anakin won his freedom. But, for what reason? I mean, did she travel an entire planet just to watch a podrace, or was she just in the neighbourhood? If she was, then regardless, I still did it as to make it easier for myself. I could have used another outer-rim planet, such as Andooweel, but I chose to keep it as Tatooine since it would be too bothersome. Also, if it was another planet, it would kind of mess up the vision that Mother Talzin got about the three suns.

...

...

...

 **Tatooine (45BBY)**

Shmi Skywalker didn't know why it was happening, she had yet to do intercourse with anyone in her entire life, thankful that she wasn't used as that type of slave.

Regardless, just last yesterday she was found to be pregnant, and she was horrified, no, not of her pregnancy. But of Gardulla the Hutt who whilst contrary to her appearance was one of the more nicer and mellow Hutts, was also known to have an anger that was legendary.

She was currently mad, it was a deal against Jabba, a usual bet, one in which she lost more than expected, and that was a problem...

Left and right, Gardulla didn't care if her slaves died, pointless games of fighting and mock war came, nothing more than to sate her depraved hunger of watching _lesser_ beings die for her enjoyment.

Shmi only hoped that her baby would come out as soon as possible, otherwise she couldn't bear the thought of dying with him or her dying still inside of her.

 **Tatooine (44BBY)**

She held him in her arms. A baby that was just about a bit bigger than an ordinary sized baby, and strangely it had black eyes that weren't the brown of Shmi's.

How odd...

Regardless, perhaps it was for the better?

Gardulla wouldn't think that the baby was related to Shmi, and would perhaps never live the life of a slave?

Oh, how great was her love, that she would give up her own child to not live the life of a slave, and how unfortunate it was that Gardulla found out? Very.

Shmi was only happy that Gardulla was in a good mood when she did give birth and by then, the games of fighting and mock war had ended.

Gardulla had even helped Shmi by assigning her a medical droid temporarily, and whilst this seemed like generosity, it was nothing more than the Hutt watching out for her future assets.

At least she got to choose the name of her baby boy.

She was originally going to name him Anakin, but there was something inside of her as if it was a carnal desire that she call him something else.

Of a hundred names, only one stood out, and it was...

"Ace Skywalker... That will be your name..."

 **Mortis**

On Mortis again, the Father waited.

The Force provided him with a vision, he rather disliked.

Chaos rising, no foe could match it, except for its own source.

But, Destiny and Fate were ever-changing, even he could not catch its streams.

Perhaps, what he saw would change. Then from nowhere, a dot appeared in the space above him.

At least, that was what it appeared to be. But, the Father could feel there was something, special about it...

 **Tatooine (43BBY)**

Ace Skywalker was though only a one-year-old baby, far smarter than what one would see at first glance.

Twenty years of memories were present within the baby Ace Skywalker, memories that would never be forgotten, of a family which numbered hundreds, a father who loved all, and siblings that chose each other.

And of all those memories, four people were kept especially deep. The first one Ace called his father, Whitebeard. The second one the Hero of Marines and his Grandfather, Garp. The third one, a brother he lost, Sabo. The fourth, the one he died for, Luffy...

Though he was now in another world- Galaxy. He would never lose what he shared between them. But, for now, he was only a year old, but at least this time, he had a mother still alive, and by all means, this one wouldn't die.

 **Tatooine (42BBY)**

It was when Ace was only two-year-olds that Shmi found out.

Her very own son was made of fire - living fire.

It was when she accidentally dropped a fork onto Ace's foot.

Ace though young, still possessed the senses of his old life and with his Observation Haki suddenly flaring due to nothing ever happening, had reacted.

Quickly he had turned his foot into a fire, and Shmi fainted.

Ace decided that probably for his mother's own safety, that he wouldn't explain his old life.

He also decided to not comment on the fact that he was going to have a sibling soon.

 **Tatooine (41BBY)**

It happened again, she didn't know why, but it just did.

She became pregnant last year and was about to give birth again.

Gardulla didn't seem to care, still only looking out for her future assets, and Shmi was content with that.

As Shmi gave birth to a new life, it was another boy.

And she had only one name for him.

"Anakin Skywalker... Ace's little brother..."

Ace's eyes beamed, he had a little brother.

One he wouldn't fail this time.

He was selfish enough to die in front of Luffy, but this time, he would see to it personally that both his and Anakin's dreams would be accomplished.

But, first...

He would have to become a pirate again, or rather...

Free once more.

 **Coruscant**

Was he such a fool?

Grandmaster Yoda thought to himself.

Despite living for over 900 years, it appeared that still, there were things for him to learn.

Dooku, his once greatest student had left the order with many Jedi, though for a noble goal, Yoda feared, not of them, but of their safety.

It was for that reason, he didn't wish to act, should the Jedi move, then it might have been possible that the _Man of Flames_ , the vision of the man he had seen would strike, and do so devastatingly.

But, he was blind to his own surroundings and unable to do anything as many in the Jedi Order left, but it gave Yoda something he had perhaps lost throughout the centuries he had lived, humility, Yoda had been humbled, and for that he was grateful. Yoda knew that the old dogma of the Jedi was stagnated, and action was necessary, thus Yoda decided, Master Windu would be the Master of the Order, and soon in time, perhaps even the Grandmaster, for he could sense it, his own time coming close to an end, he simply wished, that with his death, that the Order would continue to thrive...

 **Tatooine (40BBY)**

Shmi had lived a life of hardships and that was something she could say without a doubt. Her childhood was as a slave, her teenage years as one as well. It was in a Zygerrian slave market that she was sold and bought, a violent one as well.

But, she survived and became knowledgeable.

Every year as a slave, only served to make her stronger.

Her will, near unbreakable.

Of course, that was before she had a four-year-old Ace and a one-year-old Anakin.

Ace though slightly malnourished, had somehow managed to grow to a size similar to a six or seven-year-olds, not that you could tell the difference.

But considering that Ace was a four-year-old slightly malnourished slave, it had to count for something, especially since he gave much of his food to Anakin so that he could grow, especially the vegetables...

Shmi could stand that part, as Ace wasn't only giving the vegetables, but he was also known to be a troublemaker.

Pickpocketing visitors rather easily and quickly, though she did note that Ace never did get caught and only stole from the rich.

She was still afraid. Afraid that she would lose Ace, and never see him again.

The thought of Ace being taken was terrifying to her.

Would he survive? Shmi thought not, but she didn't know that she gave birth to a baby boy who was a born survivor.

One that would go against the world and even the Republic just to save a single friend.

 **Moon of Drazkel**

"A shame, you would have made a good Sith..." Darth Maul said to the Twilek Jedi a few dozen meters away from him as he emerged from the rocks that he was briefly trapped under.

There was fear on her face, was. As Darth Maul continued further, the Jedi's fear disappeared, to which the Sith Lord noted.

"You cannot hide your fear Jedi!" The Sith Lord spoke out trying to disrupt the Jedi's confidence and lack of fear, but to his annoyance, nothing happened, she merely resumed her stance.

He wasn't sure, why her fear disappeared, perhaps a Jedi trick, or was she truly that confident? It couldn't have been either of the two, as with a single strike she was just struck with his lightsaber.

But she did not fall. Instead, she called out to him, "I do not fear you... Nor your Master... But know this Sith, you are not the only one..."

How ominous, and unlike a Jedi, Darth Maul noted to himself. As he walked away, he failed to see that the Twilek Jedi had died with a smile.

 **Tatooine (39BBY)**

It was when Ace was five years old that he chose to begin training again.

There wasn't exactly much to do with, but he would try.

At least there wasn't any water nearby on a desert planet, meaning that he was pretty safe.

Though he did have to be careful to not burn the sand and turn it into glass...

He had done that more than enough times...

 **Tatooine (38BBY)**

It was without a doubt that Ace had hated Gardulla, well, he hated any slave masters, and though he was being freed from Gardulla with his mother and Anakin, he knew it to be nothing more than a simple transfer of owners.

Watto was his name. A Toydarian junk dealer.

Ace would kill him if he chose to go anywhere near Anakin.

He would have anyway if it weren't for the collars on Shmi and Anakin, the very same on him that threatened to blow them up. Though Ace wouldn't be to affect as he would just need to turn to flame, his mother and Anakin would undoubtedly die if they were to blow up.

It was similar to the collars held by slaves in his old life.

And Ace decided it.

He would end slavery, one day.

But, today, he would rejoice the days he still had.

 **Tatooine (37BBY)**

Watto was a harsh and brutal taskmaster. But, he was nothing more than a shadow compared to Gardulla.

He was at least nice enough to furnish the Skywalkers a home in Mos Espa's slave quarters, and though it wasn't much, and they had nothing, it was more than what Gardulla had ever given.

Thus, Ace chose that Watto's death would be quick and painless, as for Gardulla, she would feel the fury of a thousand suns, then die.

As Ace was thinking this, Watto came over, "Hey boy, get over here and help!"

Reluctantly, Ace went and began to help.

 **Tatooine (36BBY)**

"Ace, do I really have to do this!?" The five-year-old Anakin asked to his older by three years brother, Ace.

The elder Skywalker merely gave a smile before pushing Anakin and replying while pointing his finger at himself, "Come'on! You said you wanted to become strong like your older brother, so you got to train!" Doing so while on top of a higher layer of sand than Anakin.

"ACEEEEE!" Anakin cried out. Unable to even climb up the sand...

 **Shili**

"Ahsoka, that was the name we decided.." The newly become Father said to his new daughter, reminiscing of his wife who had recently died from childbirth. There was a smile on his face, and though he had lost his wife, he had Ahsoka.

No matter what, he would make sure that Ahsoka grew up properly, though he didn't have much in terms of wealth, he had enough love to make up for Ahsoka's lack of a mother...

 **Tatooine (35BBY)**

It was to her children that often Shmi looked to.

She had the two most marvellous and troublesome children in the world, and likely the Galaxy.

Ace was the cause of all her grief and half of her happiness.

He was always smiling, he never stopped, and it seemed that he was invincible, even if you excluded the strange flame body thing that Ace said he had, but that wasn't the point. Ace was one strange kid.

Every day he would try to pickpocket more and more people, taking their money and using it to feed the other slaves, though it was quite evident that Anakin was always the one to be fed first, nobody really cared, as it was just as if not more noticeable of the absolute love Ace had for Anakin.

She didn't hope that Ace would grow up to be a good man, she knew already that he would. She only hoped that Anakin who was the other half of her happiness and none of her grief, to never underestimate just how much Ace had loved him.

 **Tatooine (34BBY)**

Anakin was about seven years old when he first heard of the term Jedi, and instantly he grew to adore them.

Just a little bit less than his brother and his mother.

But, between the Jedi and everyone else, he would always lean towards the former.

For the Jedi were the Guardians of Peace and Justice.

And one day, Anakin would become one.

He only wished that Ace would stop telling him to become a pirate after he found that his younger brother wanted to become a Jedi no matter what.

 **Tatooine (33BBY)**

It was when Anakin was eight and Ace, eleven, that the youngest Skywalker wanted to try out podracing.

And despite, Ace's reluctance, Anakin was a born prodigy at podracing, perhaps it was something in the blood? Unlikely, as Ace couldn't podrace to save his life, and arguably only survived due to a mix of Haki and his Devil Fruit.

Ace thought of teaching Anakin, Haki, but he chose not to for the same reason that Garp probably didn't teach it to him, one, he was too young, and two, it was too dangerous.

Though Anakin had already long known of Ace's power, seeing it as awesome, and "totally unfair".

It was also during this year that a certain chase through Mos Espa occurred.

"Hey, kid, come back with my credits!" Yelled out a rather rich looking man as he was helpless to Anakin 'borrowing' his credits.

"No way! You have enough money!" Anakin shouted out in response.

The rich looking man walked about five steps, before deciding to check how many credits Anakin had stolen.

Seeing that Anakin had stolen quite an amount, he was moments away from shouting again just before, Ace also showed up in a burst of speed, also stealing from the rich looking man, though much more quickly and more as well as to the point that Ace was already quite far by the time the rich looking man noticed.

"Hey, you come back here, do you know who I am?!" It was a loud shout, that both Ace and Anakin chose to ignore. Even as the yelling continued, "I dine with Hutts! I-" "Hmmph, for someone who dines with Hutts, you don't have a lot of Peggats do you?" Ace interrupted while laughing and running at the same time.

The shouting then quickly died out, not as the man stopped, but as Ace began to run faster, prompting Anakin to follow.

Unfortunately, Anakin was far to slow, and as if by destiny, slipped on a rock.

As Ace continued to run, Anakin landed face onto what seemed to be photoreceptors.

"Come'on, Ani! Let's go, mom's waiting!" Anakin quickly put the photoreceptors in his pocket and chased after Ace, who seemed to slow down for him.

When Anakin got home, he would have to see what the photoreceptors did...

 **Shili**

"I suppose this is goodbye, Ahsoka..." The man who had been a father for three years said to his daughter as he put his hands on her.

Plo Koon merely watched, though he knew that the separation of a child from their parents was rather harsh, it was still the choice of their parents, yes a hard one, but one that only the parents could make.

The father looked to his daughter, and her saviour, a real Jedi, not like the false one that came before.

There was a hidden fear that the father thought that his daughter wouldn't fit in, but upon seeing the Kel Dor Master, it was almost as if his doubt disappeared...

Then lifting his hands, with a sad and tearful goodbye, the father saw as his daughter and Jedi left.

It was likely he would never see them again.

This was often the case for Jedi and their families, they would never see each other again.

But, there were, always special cases, weren't there?

 **Tatooine (32BBY)**

Today was no different to any other day. Or at least Ace had thought.

But, he could feel something. Someone.

Their presence was somewhat sickening but nowhere close enough to some of the pirates in his old world.

He was sure that whatever or whoever it was, would be no match for his old body, but now reborn, Ace was afraid.

But, he was resolute and gathering up his determination, his hand turned to a metallic black, and he would wait if whoever was making that presence came to him and threatened to hurt him or his friends, he would destroy whoever it was, unaware of the other two presences he felt...

 **Darth Maul**

He could feel it, his connection to the Force was whilst not as potent as his Master, and the Jedi Council Masters, he was still a Sith Lord, albeit an inferior one, he could still feel _him_.

It was the unmistakable feel of the Dark side. No Jedi could feel so murderous, nor should they be able to sense him from such a distance.

As he tried to reach out, he didn't notice his surroundings became gradually warmer, and as he tried to reach out even closer, he suddenly felt a backlash, flames appeared on his body out of nowhere threatening to consume him.

Quickly dropping and rolling, they were gone within seconds, but whoever there was on Naboo, was no Jedi.

No Jedi could feel so murderous, so angry, nor could any of them provided such devouring flames.

He had heard of Jedi such as Knol Ven'nari and Yarael Poof, both capable and skilled at Force pyrokinesis, but he doubted that even the former had such control of flames or that the latter could trigger fire from such a distance without being sensed.

He didn't know who this was. Was this the one he had been told of by the Jedi?!

He couldn't tell, and he hoped it wasn't. But, he could tell one thing, it almost seemed as if whoever this was, was made of flames...

 **Qui-Gon Jinn**

"This feeling... It can't be, can it?" The middle-aged Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn said to himself.

"Master! What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, curious of what his Master had sensed, that he hadn't.

Qui-Gon looked to his young Padawan, choosing to not answer, not completely sure if this was a Sith or not, but the presence was undeniably not a Jedi, he simply hoped, it wasn't his former Master, thankfully, it didn't feel like him, and was unlikely to be the former Jedi Master.

Regardless, he had a duty to make sure the Queen was safe, but first, in order to do that, he needed a hyperdrive generator...

...

...

...

There hasn't been a chapter for quite some time, so I'll do some recap, as well as somewhat explain some things.

How Ace's Birth has changed the Star Wars Uni- Galaxy so far.

 _Jedi Master Dooku becomes Count Dooku much earlier, leaving as well with dozens of other Jedi, due to Yoda's lack of responding to the Man of Flames for Dooku, and Yoda's also lack of doing anything when concerned with the sudden rise of the Dark side for the whole Jedi Order. This is in the sense that Yoda is old, and whilst speaks, wise, doesn't take enough action. Dooku, however, whilst old, understands the need for action._

 _Jedi Master Mace Windu also becomes Master of the Order (different to Grandmaster) somewhat younger (assuming that Windu in canon didn't become one until after age 34). Yoda is still Grandmaster but is now humbled, and more likely to accept the idea of the Chosen One, and that there are genuine threats, as well as the possible reappearance of the Sith._

 _Also, there's a new Dark Lord of the Sith! Sidious manages to usurp Darth Plagueis the Wise, much earlier than in canon. This is both bad and good for everyone. Sidious, firstly, is a true Sith Lord, and despite ending the apprenticeship to his Master early, is barely any worst off. Especially since Sidious will anyway have his Master's holocrons and the alike. On another point, Sidious won't be leashed by his Master. Whatever Sidious was going to do before the Prequels is now much easier. He's also going to take advantage of the fact that Dooku left the Jedi Order, with dozens of Jedi. Dooku will still have his original goal as in the movies, though with the added goal of taking down the dark presence he felt, as well as the Man of Flames, described to him by Yoda._

In short ( _not really_ ), Sidious will be slightly stronger, as he'll be able to do more things, additionally, Dooku will still join him added with the Jedi that followed him, though the reason may or may not be different to his canon reason. The Jedi have lost some numbers, but out of ten thousand, it's not even 1%, but Dooku and some of the people that did leave, were quite influential, which may hinder some of the new initiates, as well as the fact that Yoda didn't do anything. Who knows, this may even spur someone similar to Revan to rise against the Trade Federation or whatever evil, before even the Clone Wars. At the same time, Yoda being humbled has really helped him. He's become wiser from that and now realizes the times have changed, which would have been helpful to movies Anakin, but not, Anakin, younger brother of Ace.

In short, Sidious's side has a better advantage than they did in the movies, but this may also make the Clone Wars happen earlier, as who knows, maybe Sifo-Diyas decides to take action earlier, or later. Anyway, to add salt to the wound, of Sidious's side being given an advantage. Ace will not be on the Republic's side.

Though the Republic is ultimately good-natured, it can't be denied that it is in many ways corrupt and flawed, similar in the way Dooku described it as. Ace, will as the title suggests, be a pirate. If it's convenient he may help the Republic, but if it isn't he probably won't, to be honest, Ace will probably be going indirectly against the Republic, in the same way, Luffy did against the World Government.

Ace will likely be antagonistic to the main Peacekeeping Force of the Republic - the Jedi. Additionally, most of the actions he will do as a pirate will be antagonistic or go against the Republic, and there's no way, he would be a mercenary under them, especially since he didn't even accept the Seven Warlords invitation. Yes, the Galaxy is much bigger, but who in the Galaxy can manipulate the very elements themselves?

Anyway, I have a big plan.

As the Republic fights the Confederacy, or whoever appears in their place.

An Empire will be born.

And, that was going to be the cool end of the chapter...

But... Just in case you still don't get it, read Prologue III then One Piece Chapter 903, to understand the whole Empire and Emperor thing.

On my last important point.

 **THIS POINT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**

The Light and Dark Side in this fanfiction, are not trying to balance each other.

Yes, Anakin's destiny is still to bring balance to the Force, but the Force itself is not trying to bring balance.

In short, Anakin's birth, as it was and still is the Will of the Force as mentioned in prior chapters, but, the Force other than giving birth to Anakin, won't be doing anything else.

This is as I believe that the Force only interferes when its structural integrity is threatened. The Dark Side and Light Side are apart of the Force, not separate from it, something, that I want to note.

Darth Plagueis was dealt a backlash by the Force, not due to his mastery of the Dark Side, but his choice of trying to manipulate it by influencing the Midichlorians. Had he not done that, but simply remained a Master of the Dark Side, then he wouldn't have received any backlashes.

I gained this perspective from watching the Mortis Episodes of Clone Wars, the Son, yes, whilst he was balanced by the Daughter, neither of the two of them was created due to the other. The Son drinking from the Font of Power did not make the Daughter, all of a sudden, by the will of the Force, bathe in the Pool of Knowledge. It was her choice to do so, not the Force.

Yes, this may also go against a few things, or rather, a lot of things, but I really hated the Force being balanced in Episode VII.

Rey is apparently the Light Side counterpart of Kylo Ren, which I personally disliked.

Like, why, boi?

Sounds like their under a prophecy, or something.

I also never liked prophecies or destinies where people are born to be great.

Rey and Kyle are a bit like that, but the main point is on how their apparently Light and Dark Side counterparts apparently.

What I do like about prophecies or destinies, is that they can be manipulated or interpreted in other ways, cough, cough, Anakin.

Anyway, end of this chapter.

-Trey Graham.


	3. Episode I (I) Skywalker

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

THIS IS ABOUT 1-2 MONTHS LATE.

The parts from the comics in the last chapter were a bit edited as to better suit my story.

Guess who doesn't have access to the movie scenes? That's me. (Too poor for Netflix, Stan and Foxtel, :D) Had to use Wookiepedia, youtube and Wikipedia.

Thank God for the transcript.

Yes, some things are wrong, but I don't have the movie, and only the transcript, so yeah.

BUT, I DON'T CARE.

...

...

...

 **Kamino**

"So these are the measures you have chosen, old friend?" A tall man whose hair was a greying brown spoke with some visible disgust.

"You know my name, Master Dooku, and you know that the future is ever in motion, the Republic needs to survive, as do the Jedi." The reply came from an almost middle-aged, tan-skinned man.

The tall man now identified as Master Dooku gave a little chuckle, and responded, "Then Sifo-Diyas, call me Count Dooku, for like you, I also am no longer a Master."

Laughing at each other's situations, they continued their chat, and if one was there with them, then one could see the creation of an army, not just any army, but, a clone army.

 **Coruscant**

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood as he admired Coruscant through windows from the high tower he was present in.

One day, Coruscant would be his, no, the whole Galaxy would be his.

Soon, it would be, and the first step was that he would have to become the Supreme Chancellor.

That was easy enough, Finis Valorum was weak, even if Sidious didn't do anything, he would become Supreme Chancellor eventually, but he so desired the position immediately, but still, he had to be patient.

But, he was angry, Gunray had failed. But, more than just that, he had felt a familiar presence on Tatooine.

For the former, he had sent Maul to take care of Gunray's mess, but the latter was something that also frightened Sidious.

The _Man of Flames_ or so he or she was called by Count Dooku.

He could feel it all the way from Coruscant, a powerful fire that threatened engulf everything, so much power, so much passion, so much _Ambition_.

Yes, _Ambition_ , was the key thing that Sidious could feel from the fire.

It matched his own, and for that, whoever this _Man of Flames_ , was, he would be the first to die, but that was enough thoughts on him, he could sense someone coming near him.

"How interesting..." Sidious said to himself as he thought about the _Man of Flames_ for the last time, his demeanour then gradually changed to that of a kind elderly man's, as the knock on the door came...

 **Anakin Skywalker**

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked Padme, who was currently disguised as her own hand-maiden.

"What?" Padme questioned the young boy.

"An angel, I heard the deep space pilots talk about them, they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe, they live on the moons of Lego, I think," Anakin answered, clueless of what he had just meant.

"Funny little boy, how do you know so much?" Padme asked with a smile.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots... And pirates..." Anakin said excitedly, though the last part was said a bit dejectedly.

"Pirates?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, my brother kind of forces me..." Anakin replied somewhat sadly.

"Ok... You have a weird brother..." Padme said, slightly laughing trying to change the mood.

"I know-" Anakin stopped midway as he felt an overbearing pressure appear out of nowhere.

"I know what?" Ace said, appearing right behind Anakin, surprising also Padme at his sudden appearance.

Anakin gulped and shivered, but he didn't back down. Weird, timing, but then again this was his chance! "You know... That... One day, I'm going to become a Jedi and free all the slaves!" Ace merely looked on as Anakin began to stutter, but, continue, "Pirates... Kill and Pillages, I'll never be one!" It was a bold proclamation, and he lived just the way he was told, with reckless abandon, unfortunately, it didn't persuade Ace.

A single smack by Ace knocked down Anakin, with the former thinking of Anakin's words. Pirates, in this world and galaxy, they didn't pursue freedom, there was no need to, most of known Galactic Space was under the Republic, and therefore, safe. Instead, pirates pursued gold and treasure like some in his old world did, but none could truly be called a real pirate by Ace's standards.

To fight for a dream, stake your life in it, and either die for it or complete and live it. That was a real pirate.

But, for the better or the worst, they didn't exist due to the Republic. An extremely large organisation that had remained unchallenged for thousands of years, they were the reason that crime did not terrorize the galaxy, they were the ones that frightened the criminals and evil minds alike.

But, Ace knew that as every organisation continued in time and in size, there would be corruption...

Meanwhile, Anakin was thinking about how much it hurt...

As he was feeling his own head, Anakin looked to Padme who gave a chuckle, "You're both very funny, especially you Anakin..."

Ace gave his own laugh, and made a joke, "Who knows, maybe if you're lucky, Padme will buy you Anakin!" It wasn't a joke that Ace would make lightly, but, he had to make fun of something. His own brother was always the easiest target, and should anything ever actually happen to him, well, hell would come for them.

Anakin winced, he hated that word - slave. Though he and Ace one day promised to end slavery, Ace would always make a joke about it, as if he wasn't serious at all. But, Ace knew that Anakin would always be behind him.

"You're a slave?" Padme asked, surprised, Anakin simply felt different... Then again, there was much that she had yet to understand.

"I'm a person! And-" Anakin would have continued, but he was unfortunately interrupted, by everyone's favourite character.

"Woah!" Jar-Jar said as he accidentally put on a small droid, which jumped back hitting two others and began waddling.

Anakin would have said something, but he stopped his mouth as he saw his older brother walk towards the Gungan that was trying to grab the droid.

 **Qui-Gon**

Watto was annoying and greedy, but Gui-Gon didn't have much choice.

"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real," Watto replied as Qui-Gon stated on how he would pay for the hyperdrive generator.

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine," Qui-Gon stated as to force persuade the Toydarian, unfortunately to no avail.

"No, they won't," Watto replied.

"Credits will do fine." Qui-Gon tried again, with the same result.

"No, they won't, what you think you're some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian, mind tricks don't work on me, only money, no money, no parts, no deal. And, no one else has a T-14 Hyperdrive, I promise you that." Watto finished with.

Then, there was a tinge of anger.

Qui-Gon was rather never the same since his former Master left. Dooku leaving had been the most impactful on Qui-Gon, with those such as Yoda a close second. Sometimes, he wished he had left with him, the Jedi Order was also never the same.

When Dooku left, two spots were opened.

Created from Dooku himself, and Sifo-Diyas.

A few prominent Masters and Knights had also left, a small number, but they were all relatively well known in their own right, enough that the new generation of aspiring Jedi would have their ideas on what a Jedi was to be changed - forever.

Yoda had handled the situation differently to what he had expected.

For the first time in centuries, he stepped down.

Mace Windu was appointed the Order's Master, and soon to be Grandmaster.

But, most surprising, was that he had extended a Seat on the Council for Qui-Gon.

He still didn't know, how to react, and thus he didn't.

But, the invitation was always there for him, and though he was older than some of those sitting on the Council, he felt, he wasn't ready, yet.

Or, was he?

 **Ace Skywalker**

Dissatisfied at the deal offered, Qui-Gon began to walk back.

"We're leaving, Jar-Jar."

Following so, a slightly burnt Jar-Jar and Padme left.

"I was really close to burning him..." Ace said to his younger brother, concerning Jar-Jar.

"That was a Jedi... I think!" Anakin said in excitement, as he looked towards Qui-Gon walking away.

"How do you know?" Ace asked.

"His laser sword..." Anakin said with even more excitement.

"Lightsaber," Ace corrected, not knowing how Anakin kept getting the word wrong.

"Shut up," Anakin replied with, as he began to follow Qui-Gon as Ace kept his Observation Haki ready the moment that Anakin left his sight, he was a bit weary, due to Qui-Gon being a Jedi. Or at least a Force-Sensitive, something Ace noticed the second he saw him.

 **Anakin Skywalker**

"Gracious, my bones are aching... Storm's coming on, Ani, a big one as well. You'd better get home quick." Jira an elderly woman warned Anakin.

Anakin looked to Qui-Gon asking, "Do you have shelter?"

"We'd have to head back to our ship," Qui-Gon said, somewhat dismayed.

"How far is that?" Anakin asked.

"Near the outskirts," Padme answered.

"That's too dangerous, follow me!" Anakin said.

No more words were said after that, as they followed Anakin.

 **Ace Skywalker**

"A sandstorm?" Ace said as he was taking a walk.

He opted that he should walk back, but as he was about to, he suddenly fell asleep.

 **Skywalker's Abode**

"Mom! I'm home, Ace went for a walk, he'll be back soon, I think!"

"Dissen cosy!" Jar-Jar added.

Shmi entered, surprised at all the people...

She was just thankful, Qui-Gon brought food.

Meanwhile, Anakin had a droid to show off.

 **Obi-Wan**

"It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind," Obi-Wan stated as he thought of what his Master was doing.

Hopefully, Qui-Gon would return soon...

 **Skywalker's Abode**

Where nobody else could hear them, two people through a comlink, communicated to each other.

"The Queen is upset... But absolutely no reply was sent." Obi-Wan said.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace," Qui-Gon replied with.

There was a pause as Obi-Wan asked, "But, what if it's true, and people are dying?"

"Either way, we're running out of time," Qui-Gon answered.

 **Coruscant**

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was-" Darth Maul who was speaking, was interrupted, by his Master's voice. "Can you sense him, my young apprentice?"

"Sense who?" Darth Maul asked.

Senator- No, at the moment, Darth Sidious, replied, "Him. The _Man of Flames_ his power is coming from that desert planet! Not against the Jedi for now, but I want you to find out, who, exactly the _Man of Flames_ is!"

The last words were said with such sadism, they would belong only to a Sith Lord or an insane man, then again, what was the difference?

Darth Maul nodded, but, who was to say that on the way of finding out who the _Man of Flames_ was, that he couldn't kill a few Jedi?

He simply had another job, and that was to find out, whoever this _Man of Flames_ was.

 **Ace Skywalker**

In the eye of the sandstorm, Ace stood.

For any other human, it would have likely killed them, if not then, at least severely would them.

The wind was strong, and as the sandstorm grew it became big, as it did its wind.

It was almost like a tornado of blades, but, to Ace, the sand merely went through his body as a fire would appear to the place where the sand may harm.

There was a degree of caution, Ace didn't want to create glass, and he was annoyed, in his past body, he wouldn't even need to transform into his logia body to defend himself.

But, his body was weaker here.

And, as he was sensed, he could also feel two, no three people sensing him.

But, first, "I should go home soon."

 **Skywalker's Abode**

"And that's how I'm going to free all the slaves!" Anakin proclaimed.

"You're going to do what!?" Padme asked surprised.

"Meesa like that idea!" Jar-Jar exclaimed.

"That's a very dangerous plan..." Qui-Gon said, taking note of the plan.

Anakin, however, was undeterred, and the silence was broken, by Padme's question. "But, still, I can't believe slavery exists in the galaxy... The Republic anti-slavery laws..."

"The Republic doesn't exist here. We must survive on our own." Shmi replied with, then creating an awkward silence.

Anakin immediately broke it without hesitation, remembering Qui-Gon's laser sword.

"Uhh... Mister Qui-Gon... You're a Jedi Knight right!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser- Lightsaber, and only the Jedi carry that!"

Qui-Gon leaned back slowly and smiled, "Perhaps, I killed a Jedi for it?"

Anakin, however, laughed oddly, "No one can kill a Jedi! Except for Ace!"

There was interest in the Jedi Master's eyes, and he explored his curiosity, "Who is this Ace?"

"My big brother! He always protects me, and I bet he's stronger than even you!" Anakin declared proudly.

Qui-Gon still with his smile, replied, "From what I've heard, I hope so..."

The memorable moment was then ruined, as Jar-Jar using his tongue took an apple.

However, Anakin easily began another conversation, "So, why are you really here?"

"I'm afraid, I can't tell you."

"Is it because you're here to free all the slaves?"

Qui-Gon said nothing in response.

"You aren't? That's ok! Because, it's going to be me and Ace that free them all! It's our dream or at least mine!"

"A dream? What do you mean by your dream?" Padme asked.

Anakin slammed his hand on the table, smiling, he shouted with no hesitation, "You know something that you strive for! You fight for it, stake your life in it, and you either die or succeed!" Then proceeding to take a sip of his beverage, due to his throat hurting a bit from that shouting.

"Anakin, what did we talk about slamming the table!" Shmi said in outburst, appearing scary to Anakin.

"Stop following Ace's example..." Anakin said quietly.

Qui-Gon's smile was still there, and relaxing it, he looked to everyone else and chose to do it, "You're very mature for a kid your age, I see there's no fooling you. I'll tell you the truth, you mustn't let anyone know of us..."

 **One Lengthy Explanation, That I Am By No Means Bothered To Write.**

"That's simple then! All I have to do is just win the Pod-Race! I even have the fastest racer!" Anakin proclaimed.

'Anakin...' Shmi would have said something, but, Anakin wasn't like any other kid. She had confidence, and though it killed a part of her every time he participated in one, she was sure, he would be safe.

Qui-Gon looked to Shmi, who as if reading his mind, replied with, "I believe you can do it Anakin if anyone can do it, you can."

Padme was shocked, and Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar surprised, the mother had agreed so easily?

"Then, I suppose... We know what to do..."

 **Ace Skywalker**

The sandstorm continued, but it was now dying out.

Ace was still in the eye, he opted to leave earlier, but he could feel it, someone was coming close.

It seemed that he wasn't leaving, until then.

 **Padme**

"Are you sure about this? Trust our fate to a boy we hardly know! The Queen will not approve," Padme stated to Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master with a smile replied, "The Queen does not need to know."

"Well, I don't approve." Answered the Queen.

 **Watto**

"It's the fastest ever built, I recently acquired it in a game of chance..." Qui-Gon stated, lying to the Toydarian.

Watto buying the lie, laughed and replied, "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty!? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose you keep my ship." Qui-Gon exclaimed.

Watto thought about, Anakin tried to not be nervous, but this was his no ordinary matter.

"Either way, you win," Qui-Gon said as to play on Watto's greed.

"Deal! Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya. (Your friend is a follish one, methinks.) Watto replied in his language, that whilst Qui-Gon didn't understand, Anakin did.

 **Comlink**

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time..." Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy..." Qui-Gon said, then ending the Comlink as he saw Shmi coming near.

 **Shmi**

As Padme, Anakin, Jar Jar and R2 worked on the engines of the Podracer in the courtyard below, Shmi and Qui-Gon were having a conversation.

"You should be proud of your son, he gives without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon complimented.

"I suppose that is true. But, he's just as willing to take as well, get's it from Ace..." Shmi said chuckling a bit.

Qui-Gon wondered about that name, Ace. He had seen him for a bit, but there seemed to be nothing special from him, at least what he could sense at first glance. "I keep hearing about him, he must have been quite the influence on Anakin."

"He is. He also has it..." Shmi stuttered a bit.

"Special powers." Qui-Gon finished for her but surprised that both Anakin and Ace had it.

"Yes..." Shmi confirmed.

"He can see things before they happen, that's why he appears to have such quick reflexes, it's a Jedi thing," Qui-Gon said as to explain Anakin's powers.

"He deserves better, they both do," Shmi said.

"The Force is unusually strong in them both, that much is clear, who was their father?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know, out of nowhere, I carried Ace and gave birth to him. Then came Anakin three years later... I can't explain it. But, can you make sure Anakin becomes a Jedi?" Shmi said almost stuttering - almost.

"I'm afraid-" There was a pause. He thought of Anakin, who was nine years old and of the tradition that he was too old. But... He remembered a certain few words he was told when offered a position on the Council.

 _"Change we must, from the old ways to the new, foolish I have been."_

"Yes, I can help him, I will help him, Anakin to the best of my ability," Qui-Gon said, though surprised by what Shmi said next.

"He doesn't need help, he just needs... To become a Jedi, and he can do the rest..." Shmi said smiling.

 **Slave Quarters**

"I'm going to win the Pod-Race!" Anakin declared.

"Wow, a real Astro Droid... How'd you get so lucky?" "I know, that's so cool!" "So wizard!" "Let's play ball!" Anakin's friends were much more interested in either the Astro Droid or playing ball.

"Hey, listen to me, I'm going to win!" Anakin yelled.

"You always win!" "Win already and free us!" "Yeah, you said we'll go on an adventure didn't you?!" "We're waiting, we'll free everyone!" Kitster, Seek, Amee and Wald said something, as Anakin began crying a bit, shouting, "You're damn right, I'm going to free everyone!"

 **Shmi**

"See? I told you. He doesn't need help, he just needs to be on his way... And he can't be stopped." Shmi said.

Qui-Gon also smiled, what a pleasant surprise Anakin was.

"OW! I cut myself!" Qui-Gon heard coming from Anakin, causing for both him and Shmi to laugh.

 **Skywalker Abode**

Beneath the vast blanket of stars at night, Qui-Gon tended to Anakin's cut. "Sit still, Ani, let me clean this cut."

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets!?" Anakin said looking at the stars.

"Most of them," Qui-Gon answered.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin questioned, wondering what kind of adventure awaited.

Qui-Gon laughed, "Not likely,"

"I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!" Anakin exclaimed at feeling pain.

Qui-Gon wiped a patch of blood off Anakin's arm, calming Anakin, "There, good as new."

"Ani, bedtime!" Shmi shouted.

Qui-Gon then scraped Anakin's blood into a comlink chip.

"What are you doing?" Anakin questioned.

"Checking your blood for infections," Qui-Gon answered with a white lie.

"I've never seen..." Anakin questioned.

"Ani, I'm not going to tell you again, and where's Ace?" Shmi shouted again.

"Ok! And, I don't know where Ace is!" Anakin answered.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Good night," Gui-Gon said as he left the room.

Anakin rolled his eyes and then went to go to sleep.

Qui-Gon took the bloodstained chip, inserting into his Comlink and called Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you," Qui-Gon said.

"Wait a minute..." Obi-Wan replied with.

"I need a midi-chlorian count," Qui-Gon stated.

"All right. I've got it." Obi-Wan said.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon waited, but, already knowing it would be much higher than his own.

"Something must be wrong with the transmission." Obi-Wan

"Here's a signal check."

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart... Over twenty thousand.

A smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face as he spoke with confidence, "That's it then."

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a Midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Still smiling, Qui-Gon then noticed Shmi in the doorway, but didn't say anything on her, "No Jedi has."

What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked, somewhat distressed.

"He's the Chosen One..." Qui-Gon answered.

By the time Qui-Gon looked back, Shmi was gone, and he began to ponder the situation.

 **Ace Skywalker**

Ace stood, still waiting, but, his patience was awarded as a spaceship descended near him.

From the spaceship that landed, left a figure.

It was clear that it was a Zabrak, a red skinned one that wore a black cloak and a hood concealing its head area, but, it was clear that the Zabrak had glowing yellow eyes.

As the Zabrak walked towards Ace, about a meter or two, it stopped.

"I hope, I haven't kept you waiting." The Zabrak said as a gust of wind from nowhere blew and revealed it to be, Darth Maul.

Ace smiled.

His hands then turned to a black colour, not that Darth Maul could see it, as they suddenly became engulfed in flames.

"No... You came, just in time," Ace answered.

...

...

 **NOTES:**

Cliff-hanger ending!

I won't spoil, what will happen, but, don't forget, Ace is-

I've said too much.

But, anyway, more important things.

Shmi X Qui-Gon?

 **Important:**

In case anyone thinks that Anakin is going to become a carbon copy of Luffy, like the OC in my other story, don't worry, he won't. This is because how the Force can influence people and their actions and emotions. Ace is exempt to a high degree for obvious reasons.


	4. Episode I (II) The Race

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

 **I still own nothing.**

This chapter is mainly the race, as you can see from the title.

I copied a lot from the transcript, I kind of had to, so, the characters don't go out of character.

One or two more chapters should cover Episode 1

...

...

...

 **Ace Skywalker**

Flames came from Ace's hand as they were shot towards Darth Maul while lighting up the darkness. With ease, the Apprentice Dark Lord dodged and went in for a strike with his double-bladed lightsaber, which the Man of Flames, in turn, dodged just as easily.

For a brief moment, they stared at each other in the eyes, before Ace quickly attempted to punch the Zabrak in the face, which was just avoided, however it seemed that such a punch was only a distraction as Ace proceeded to punch the Sith Lord in the stomach.

Darth Maul was pushed back by the punch, surprised by the strength of it, however, he was a Sith Lord, and this was a child. He wouldn't be defeated by a mere child, Man of Flames, or not.

 **Skywalker Abode**

Anakin was dreaming. For a child his age, he did not dream what other children dreamt. Instead, he saw her. Padme, though appearing to be older. She was leading a vast army into battle. But, that was not the end of his dream. There he also saw him, Ace. With the same smile, he always had, though in different clothing and looking far older. He was giving out his hand to reach. Anakin tried to reach for it, but for some reason, as he kept on trying, his own arm refused to reach. And he continued to sleep.

"I hope you're about finished," Padme spoke while watching R2 paint the racing pod which the droid replied with a whistle of a positive reply. At the same time, Padme also saw Kitster, one of Anakin's friend and another slave, riding towards her on an eopie with a second eopie being lead being him. Ignoring him for a moment, Padme went to see Anakin, he was sleeping, and for some reason sweating. He also looked very vulnerable while asleep prompting Padme to give him a light touch on his cheek causing him to wake up, yawning and looking at her puzzled.

"You were in my dream... Leading a huge army into battle..." Anakin said, with Padme replying, "I hope not, I hate fighting... Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon." Anakin stood up and began to stretch just as Kitster arrived. "Hook 'em up, Kitster!" Anakin exclaimed, excited about what was going to happen. Then looking to Padme, "I won't be too long. Where's Qui-Gon? Also, have you seen Ace?!"

"He and Jar Jar left already. They're with Watto at the arena," Padme replied then wondering where Anakin's older brother was, "And, I haven't seen Ace, do you think he's alright?" Padme asked. To which Anakin shrugged replying, "Yep! Once he left for a week and came up with a bunch of gold!" Padme remained silent as they both walked to the arena.

 **Arena**

The main hanger of the arena was a large building with a dozen or so Podraces being readied for the race. There were alien crews and pilots rushing all about, making whatever last-minute fixes on their vehicles they could do as Watto, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar walked through the activity. "... I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto asked Qui-Gon, "Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here," Qui-Gon replied confident in Anakin's ability to win, though it seemed Watto wasn't. "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think... I warn you, no funny business."

"You don't think Anakin will win?" Qui-Gon asked as Watto stopped before an orange racer. Sitting on one side while having his shoulders and neck massaged by twin yobanas was a dug. "Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked. "He always wins," Watto began laughing as he continued, "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

Qui-Gon didn't reply. He bet everything on Anakin. There was also that a large amount of gold that apparently Anakin's elder brother had found after leaving for a week. All Anakin had to do was win. If he didn't, then Qui-Gon would simply take Anakin, it wasn't the Jedi way, but, Qui-Gon was never a stickler to the rules anyway.

 **Anakin Skywalker**

"I'm sure you'll do it this time, Annie!" Kitster excited on seeing if Anakin would win or not, hopefully, the former.

"Do what?" Padme asked, also noting the use of Anakin's shortened name.

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster answered. Padme looked at Anakin, confused, "You've never finished a race!"

Anakin began to smile awkwardly while putting his hands behind his head, "Well... Not exactly..."

"Not even finished?!" Padme exclaimed, confused on how Anakin on how and why he was so relaxed.

"...Kitster's right... I'll win this time!" Anakin declared, with Qui-Gon agreeing, "Of course you will."

 **Darth Maul**

There was an odd standoff as both opponents faced each other. The Sith Lord was by all means far stronger and more athletic than the child. However, the child or so-called Man of Flames, rightly named or rather should be Child of Flames, had the ability to use fire. This was no ordinary fire, either. The very area they were fighting on was turning to glass due to the intense heat.

Maul knew the dangers of being hit by such a fire and his foe, in turn, knew the dangers of his lightsaber. So, far, this caused the battle to be a stalemate. Especially as the Sith Lord's main lightsaber style, Form VII was otherwise known as Juyo, the Way of the Vornskr or the Ferocity Form was not serving him well. Juyo was primarily based on close combat and one-on-one lightsaber duels. Not fit for a foe such as the Man of Flames whose fire constantly pushed the Sith Lord back.

Seeing the futility of such a battle, Maul called for his probes to begin looking for the Jedi as he previously had them film the encounter. 'This is enough,' Maul thought, no longer content on fighting, he had Jedi to kill, not a child, no matter how strong he was.

With that, Maul retreated. And Ace, went back home, hoping he wasn't being missed too much.

 **Arena**

"Be safe," Shmi said to Anakin, "I will, Mom. Promise," Anakin replied.

Padme also came, giving Anakin a little kiss on the cheek, as Sebulba banged on a part protruding from Anakin's engine, looking quickly to see if anyone noticed. "You carry all our hopes." Padme said to Anakin, who simply smiling replied, "I won't let you down!" Padme moved away as Sebulba edged his way next to Anakin giving a sinister grin, to which Anakin continued with his smile.

As Qui-Gon helped Anakin into his pod he looked to the younger boy, asking, "Are you all set, Annie?" Anakin nodded as Qui-Gon continued, "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said also smiling as he stepped away.

Anakin put on his goggles, the pilots flipping their switches and powerful energy binders shooting between the engines. Anakin flips his switch, the engine beginning to start. The great roar of high-powered engines igniting echoes throughout the arena. The crowd is tense on what may happen.

 **Arena Box**

Shmi looked nervously to Qui-Gon as he entered a viewing platform with Padme and Jar Jar already onboard as the platform rose like an elevator.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked as the Jedi Master replied, "He's fine."

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen..." Padme stated as Qui-Gon replied, "The Queen trusts my judgement, young handmaiden. You should too." Padme was silent for a moment before continuing, "You assume too much."

 **Arena**

"Start your engines!"

The roar of engines could be heard now.

Jabba bit off the head of a frog spitting it a gong, signalling the start of the race.

And, thus, did the race began.

All the Pod-Racers within moments shot forward as high-pitched screams could be heard. Anakin's engine, however, flooded, coughed and died. Most, if not all, the other Pod-Racers swerved around him and disappeared down the track, as Anakin struggled to get his racer started as the two-headed announcer, Fode and Beed commented.

"Ah dare ovv!" (And they're off!)

"Oh... wait. Little Skywalker has stalled!"

Padme and Jar Jar watched with solemn expressions as Anakin struggled while Qui-Gon surprised, simply looked at Shmi who was confident and unafraid. A smile came to everyone as Anakin's engines ignited, as he zoomed away after the receiving pack of competitors, leaving one quadra-Pod racer still trying to get started as the announcer described the race as it progressed.

"And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

As the Pod-Racers flew across the desert, Sebulba was running neck and neck with Mawhonic, another Pod-racer. They rounded the first turn in the track, side by side, though Sebulba then drove his Pod into his rival, forcing him into the wall of a large rock formation. Mawhonic crashes in a great display of fire and smoke as Anakin passes the back-end stragglers, though not without resistance.

Anakin attempts to pass Gasgano, another Pod-Racer who cuts off the young boy from one side to the other. Coming up a cliff, Anakin decides to back off, then to gun it as Gasgano goes over the cliff, whereas Anakin accelerates fast enough that he sails right over the top of the older Pod-Racer and speeds away. At the same time, Tusken Raiders perched above the race course begin to fire their rifles at the Pods racing in the canyon below. One of their shots ricocheting off the back of Anakin's pod.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have come out!"

Jabba the Hutt and the crowd watch the progress of the race on small, hand-held view screens, with all the attention on said screens, nobody noticed the probe droids appearing above them.

"Where's Annie?" Jar-Jar asked as Fanta moved the view screen out of Jar Jar's view, as Padme, Shmi and Qui-Gon watched another screen, with Padme wondering if Anakin would be alright. R2 down in the pits with Kitster let out a worried sigh as the driver of the quadra-Pod looked worried.

Anakin was powering around corners and over hills and cliffs, passing other Pod-Racers right and left with Sebulba in the lead, challenged by another racer, Xelbree. Sebulba slows a little, and as Xelbree pulls alongside, he opens a side vent on the racer's engine, causing for the exhaust to cut through the alien's engine. The blast cutting along the engine until finally exploding as Sebulba deftly veers away.

Anakin worked his way through a dense mass of racers as they zoomed over a dune sea, kicking up dust. His Pod shaking violently as he goes over a jump, while another Pod-Racer, Ody, had one of his engines caught in the sand, causing his Pod-Racer to explode.

 **Viewing Platform**

Qui-Gon sat quietly meditating, as Padme and Shmi searched the landscape for any sign of the racers with Jar-Jar continuing to annoy Fanta for information. The crowd screamed as the race progressed with Watto laughing with his friends, confident in Anakin's defeat, none of them noticing the fire in the sky.

 **Arena**

The quadra-Pod engines begin just as the racers come around the corner. One driver, Ben Quadinaros puts it in gear, with the four engines go off in all directions, exploding in a spectacular display. The Pod dropped to the ground as Sebulba entered the arena, closely followed by all the other racers, Kitster strains to see as R2 beeps excitedly, with the announcer continuing to comment. "There goes Quadrinaro's power couplings," One head stated, as the other continued, "Sebulba! Ka pe me cheespa wata!" (Here comes Sebulba in record time.)

Qui-Gon, Padme, Shmi and Jar Jar yelled for joy as Anakin passed, though Jar Jar was still nervous and began to annoyingly pound on the back of Fanta, "What gooie-on?" to which the Poldt replied, "Bug off."

The second lap then began as Sebulba and the pack raced past the main arena. The crowd stood and yelled as the Pod-Racers screamed off into the distance. Qui-Gon and Padme both looked worried, though the former not for Anakin, but rather as he saw the fire in the sky.

"He musta crash-ud!" Jar-Jar said as Padme noticed Anakin, "Here he comes!"

R2 let out an excited whistle, as Kitster yelled and Threepio commented on the danger of the race, "He has to complete two more circuits? Oh dear!"

As the race continued, Anakin began to come around the bend quickly gaining on the pack as one of the announcer's head described the action, "It looks like Skywalker is moving up through the field. He's in..." as the other continued, "Steeth pa nagoola! (Sixth place, not bad.) With the crowd going wild.

As Anakin continued to gain on the pack, tension grew for Padme hoping for Anakin's victory. Meanwhile, Ody stopped in the pits, droids began to work on his engines. DUM-4 stood in front of the engine and was sucked in, causing the engine to die, and for it to be spat out the back of the engine, very bent up. The engine let out one final wheeze before exploding in a puff of smoke.

The announcer once again commenting, "Ody Mandrell! Coona wa wunda dunko!" (Ody Mandrell into the pits for some attention.) As Ody yelled, "Droids!"

With the race continuing, another Pod-Racer Terter was getting close to Sebulba, who purposely broke a small part off his Pod, sending it into Terter's engine, causing him to veer into Anakin, and unhooked on the main straps on Anakin's engines that linked the Pod to his engines, causing for Anakin to lose control of his little Pod. Struggling to control it, Anakin's Pod whipped about wildly, as the Pod swung near the broken engine straps, Anakin grabbed for it, managing to catch the strap, he then unhooked it to the pod.

Sebulba then cut the engine of another race, Obitoki with his side exhaust causing the racer to crash with a cloud of dust. Another racer, Habba, flew into the cloud of dust and crashed into Obitoki, as Anakin continued, rounding a corner and heading into the cloud of smoke, hitting a part of one of the engines, though without losing any control.

"At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker..." One of the announcer's head announced as the excitement for the race grew even larger.

Eventually, Anakin finally caught up with Sebulba and began to run neck and neck over the rough terrain. With the race continuing, the lights in the tower began to become activated, indicating that it was now the third and last lap, causing Watto to worry.

Sebulba noticing it was the last lap, used his side exhaust port to try to cut through Anakin's engines in an attempt to disable or destroy them. Anakin while managing the avoid having his engine disabled, was forced off course.

"Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!" One of the announcer's head stated as Anakin began to regain control, "Oh Noah!" The other head continued, as Anakin then on a tight corner, drove to the inside and took the lead, with the announcer's first head remarking on Anakin's skill, "Amazing... A controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!"

Sebulba became furious upon noticing Anakin's quick recovery and even managing to overtake him, staying right on Anakin's tail, he began to crowd and push him through the turns. Pushing harder and harder, Anakin was having a difficult time in keeping control, only then for one of the parts on Anakin's engines to begin shaking loose, seeing this, he quickly tries to switch over to an auxiliary system, while Sebulba races past him.

Anakin then tried to get around Sebulba, though to no avail, with every move made by Anakin, blocked by Sebulba. Finally, Anakin faked a move into the inside as he usually did, then attempted to go around Sebulba on the outside. They then began to race side by side down the final stretch of the track.

"He's catching Sebulba!" One head announced as the other continued, "Inkabunga!" (Incredible!)

Sebulba then began to veer toward Anakin and bang into his Pod, crashing into Anakin over and over, causing for the young boy to struggle in maintaining control of the Pod as the steering rods on the two Pods became hooked together. Sebulba laughed at Anakin in arrogance, though the race wasn't over just yet.

With the race reaching more and more of its climax, the announcer's continued, "That little human being is out of his mind." "Punda tah punda!" (They're neck and neck!) "They're side by side!" "Bongo du bongu!" (Shoulder to shoulder!) The two heads said as if on a script.

As Anakin and Sebulba headed for the final stretch, the younger Pod-Racer fought to unlock the steering rods by pulling them away from the Dug. However, the strain on the steering rod was tremendous, then suddenly Anakin's steering arm broke, and his Pod started to spin.

Even worst for Sebulba, however, was that he was sent into an ancient statue, one engine exploding, then the other. The Dug skid through the fire-balls, blackened, but unhurt. Sliding to a smoking stop, Sebulba got out of his racer and threw what was left of a shifter arm on the ground, only then to realize his pants were on fire, causing for him to attempt to put them out, only to struggle to do so, as Anakin continued. Flying through the explosion as the crowd stood, cheering, Padme and Jar-Jar began to jump up and down with excitement, as the former screamed in joy, and Artoo and Kitster whistled hysterically. Qui-Gon and Shmi smiled, and with that, Anakin raced over the finish line, the winner.

And, thus, did the race end.

"It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts! Oh Ah Oh Ah" The announcer excitedly called the finish as his heads began to rock in tandem.

As Anakin stopped the Pod-Racer, Kitster turned up, and they embraced. Hundreds of spectators joining them and putting Anakin on their shoulders, marching off, cheering and chanting the name of the winner. Nobody noticed the probe droids when they arrived, and nobody noticed them when they disappeared.

 **Viewing Platform**

As several aliens began to leave Watto's box, laughing and counting their money, Watto saw Qui-Gon standing in the doorway.

"You may have won, but, I still have the boy!" Watto proclaimed in victory, still having access to the boy, who could potentially win another race.

Qui-Gon, however, remained silent and revealed a datapad, and it presented a sum of money, no Toydarian could ever resist, "How about this? We bet quite a lot, and I'm sure this is enough for you to... Live the rest of your life in luxury."

Watto looked at the number, unbelieving how high it was, they must have bet on the boy, the chances were so low, but, still, they must have bet quite a lot. He was attempted to take it as Qui-Gon simply watched, remembering that Greed could be a powerful ally when employed properly.

"All this, and you only... Have to give us the parts, and the boy, his mother and... His brother to..." Qui-Gon continued, and Watto simply continued to look, the number was higher than almost anything he had seen.

With somewhat reluctance, Watto agreed, the number of credits, was simply too high, and though Anakin could win, there was also the chance he could die in an unfortunate event, no doubt possibly orchestrated by Sebulba angry over a loss. He had also heard that Sebulba was recently caught trying to sell children to Gardulla to Hutt but failed, thus already angry, meaning that the chance for vengeance was even higher.

But, the Sebulba wouldn't hurt Watto, it was too dangerous, for not enough gain. At least not the gain the Sebulba thought there would be. As for Shmi? Watto didn't care for her, there were enough slaves like her. Ace was a different story. Watto did wish to keep him, however, he also in some way feared him. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about him, Watto didn't trust.

 **Coruscant**

Darth Sidious, or at the moment, Senator Palpatine in his office with the doors locked and ordered that no one disturb him, watched the fight between his Apprentice and the Man of Flames.

The Man of Flames was clearly younger than what Palpatine expected. Still, his ability to use flames was a very rare occurrence for Force Users, and it was unprecedented that such created flames became so powerful.

Flames intense enough to turn sand to glass. Not just that, it seemed that the Man of Flame body was made of fire itself. Though, there wasn't much to be seen with it as he managed to dodge most of Maul's attacks.

Still, it was interesting, and such a boy could be turned, especially one that was too old for Jedi training, and far too powerful to be left alone.

And who could forget Ambition?

Jedi were not allowed Ambition, yet this Man of Flames, this child, was full of it.

So much potential.

Perhaps, he was the one.

...

...

...

If you haven't noticed, I heavily used the transcript for this Chapter, and I will do so for the rest of Episode 1. My reason being that the characters have no reason to not speak the same words they did in the movie. Obviously, Anakin, Qui-Gon and even Obi-Wan are exceptions to this. I also cut off a few things from the first movie, since otherwise, this would be a complete copy and too long. Also, I will be using Kitster in the future. Though his journey won't be with Anakin.

Another thing is that after Episode 1 will not be Episode 2.

It will be Episode 1.5 as Anakin is growing up to become a Jedi and Ace begins his goal to become a Space Emperor. (Not that Space Emperor)


	5. Episode I (III) Partings and a Restart

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

 **I still own nothing**

Alright, I originally was going to have this focus mainly on Anakin for this chapter, but I decided to kind of shift the focus back to Ace.

This is because nothing too much will change for Anakin in comparison to the movie. And I don't want to create a copy, so I'm going to be focusing more on Ace for this chapter.

 **Yes, I copied a lot from the transcripts:**

Same reason as I stated in the chapter before. Also, does anyone want to be the Beta for this story? You need knowledge in Star Wars. That is all. Send a PM, if you are interested.

 **Time:**

This chapter was completed in about 3 hours and 40 minutes starting today.

I probably should've finished editing my other fanfic-remake instead. Anyway, if you are here for that, it'll come out in a few hours.

...

...

...

 **Viewing Platform**

Ace watched as Jar Jar, Padme and his mother gave his little brother hugs. Even he was surprised that Anakin won the race. As much as a prodigy the younger Skywalker was, he was never that good normally. Still Ace didn't care. Anakin had won him his freedom, his own and their mother's. Ace was grateful, at least now he didn't have to go through that route with Watto.

He thought of coming close as well to give a hug but chose not to. It was a bit dangerous, and he didn't know if there were more probe droids or cameras that could take photos or videos of him with his younger brother. There was also the chance that the strange man he fought with the lightsaber already knew his relation with Anakin, but, better safe than sorry.

Walking away, and looking to find the strange man with the lightsaber, he felt for a second he was noticed, but he continued to walk away.

 **Slave Quarters**

Anakin sat down as a Rodian named Greedo kept on shouting at him. A dozen or so kids stood around them, yelling for Anakin to fight back so that Greedo would also start to fight. However, before Greedo could shout anymore, he noticed a long shadow cast over him and Anakin, causing for both of them to look up. Qui-Gon appeared towering over them just after coming back from getting Obi-Wan to install the Hyper-Drive generator.

The Jedi Master said nothing as he simply waited. Kitster was next to him watching as Greedo was completely silent and clearly afraid of the elderly man. After a few seconds, he decided to run as did the other kids standing around them.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked, curious as to why Kitster was yelling, and Anakin was just sitting.

"He said I cheated!" Anakin answered.

"So what did you do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Nothing?" Qui-Gon questioned, surprised at Anakin's answer to do nothing at provocation.

Anakin smiled as he replied, remembering what Ace once told him, "Cause, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Qui-Gon smirked, what a strange answer...

As Greedo ran, he came across Wald who was also watching, commenting, "Keep this up, Greedo, and one day, you're gonna be shot."

 **Skywalker Abode**

As Shmi was cleaning up, Anakin bursts through the door, followed by Qui-Gon.

"MOM! He sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" Anakin said while pulling out a small bag of coins out of his pocket.

Shmi was astonished, not at the amount, but, the fact there was money left after being released from Watto. "That's wonderful," Shmi replied, already knowing.

"And Anakin has been freed."

"What?!"

"You're no longer a slave."

Anakin jumps for joy as Shmi smiles.

"Did you hear that, Mom? Was that part of the prize, or what?" Anakin said excitedly.

"Let's just say Watto say learned an important lesson about gambling. Qui-Gon answered.

Still smiling and now hugging Anakin, Shmi also added, "Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie. You're free! You can become a Jedi, just like you wanted to..."

"A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything?!"

Qui-Gon kneeled down the boy, also prepared to tell Anakin the responsibilities of being a Jedi, "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And, if you succeed, it will be a hard life." Qui-Gon paused about to continue, though was interrupted as Anakin burst out asking his mother, "But, it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?!"

"This path has been placed for you, Annie; the choice to take is yours alone," Qui-Gon answers, as Shmi nods, and Anakin answeres, "I want to go!"

"Then, pack your things. We haven't much time." Qui-Gon replied as Anakin exclaimed again, "Yipee!"

As Anakin then escapes his mother's hug, he stops as he notices his mother giving Qui-Gon a knowing look. "What about Mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, Mom?"

Qui-Gon took a solemn expression. Especially since Shmi was free, it was a bit harder, though by all means better. As he was about to answer, Shmi did for him.

"I'm sorry Anakin. My place is here, my future is here. It is time for you to let go... Let go of me... I cannot go with you."

Anakin confused asked, "What do you mean!? But, you're free!"

Qui-Gon answered, "Jedi do not allow attachments... Even now they do not. So, it is likely, you will never be able to see your mother again..."

The younger Skywalker looked to his mother, no longer wanting to go, what was the point of becoming a Jedi if he could never see his mother again? And, likely his elder brother as well, "I don't want to go then. I don't want things to change."

Shmi looked to her youngest son and tried to assure him, "You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Annie, you know what's right."

Anakin took a deep breath, dropping his head as Qui-Gon and Shmi exchanged looks of concern. Raising his head, Anakin had tears in his eyes, he just needed to be sure, "Let me just ask... Ace, about this first..."

"Very well. I believe Kitster said that he saw him near the street earlier."

Anakin then began to run to the street. He wasn't sure if he should follow his dreams to become a Jedi and subsequently lose his family, or not become a Jedi, but keep his family. Ace would know. He would always know.

 **Street**

"So, now what?" Kitster asked Ace.

Ace wasn't quite sure. He was a bit too young to become a pirate.

He was far too young, only twelve. Though the age gap was big, he just couldn't help but keep thinking of Sabo.

The elder Skywalker took a deep breath. He planned on when getting older, and stronger, to free himself, Anakin and his mother using his firepower. Then later to also free all the other slaves.

What could he do for the next few years?

He could pretend he was older. Though he was only twelve, he looked to be closer to fifteen due to the intense training he went through.

Still, it would be pretty awkward. But, he did know one thing, "Kitster. You want to join my crew?"

Kitster was silent as he asked, "I'm still a slave..."

Ace rubbed his head as he replied, "Don't worry. We're going to be the freest crew alive!"

Kitster didn't know what Ace meant by that, but he did see Anakin coming.

"ACE!"

Ace heard, then looked to see Anakin coming his way.

He figured it would be fine, since he hadn't seen any probe droids for quite some time, and it was likely that was them all, and it was already too late with Anakin yelling his name.

As Anakin eventually made it in front of Ace and Kitster, he asked his elder brother, "Ace! I've... Been asked, if I want to become a Jedi..."

Smiling, Ace simply replied, "Then go become one."

Anakin, however, began to cry which confused Ace, "But... I might never see you again..."

"Jedi... Isn't becoming a Jedi your dream?" Ace said recognising the title.

"It is, but... I was told Jedi don't allow attachments!" Anakin began to cry even more.

Kitster watched as Ace showed no difference in emotion to when talking to him, he wondered what the elder Skywalker would say.

"Who cares. Just become a Jedi, and, trust me, we'll meet again one day."

"But..."

"You heard me. Follow your dreams. Become a Jedi. Somewhere in the stars, we'll meet again."

"Ace..."

"After all, pirates and Jedi have to come at odds one day, don't they?"

Anakin stopped, he knew what Ace was saying, and so he answered.

"Alright... I'll become a Jedi, and someday, I'll meet you again in the stars!"

Following that Anakin ran back to his home.

Kitster simply looked to Ace, with the elder Skywalker breaking the silence, "He didn't say bye to either of us."

 **Skywalker Abode**

Anakin running back to his place, looked to his mother still smiling, as he went in for a hug, and cried again, "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom..."

Shmi hugging her son, replied, "I love you, Annie... Now hurry."

Anakin then ran back to his room to collect whatever he had.

As he was doing so, Qui-Gon and Shmi began to talk.

"Thank you," Shmi said.

"I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?" Qui-Gon said as to assure Shmi.

"He was in my life for such a short time." Shmi finished.

 **Second Room**

As Anakin threw the last of his things in a small backpack, he stopped just before leaving the room to push the button that wakes up his droid.

Threepio woke up staring at Anakin blankly.

"Well, Threepio, I'm free... and I'm going away... In a starship..."

"Master, Annie, you are my maker, and I wish you well. Although I'd like it better if I were a little less naked."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, Threepio... Give you coverings and all... I'm going to miss working on you. You've been a great pal. I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything. Ace might fix- accidentally break you, so don't let him touch you. Bye!"

Threepio stared at Anakin rushing out of the room.

"Sell me?!" Threepio thought, as an old memory also came up. Of the elder Skywalker almost breaking half his body. Somehow causing for the droid to shiver.

 **Street**

Anakin hugged Kitster, forgetting earlier to say goodbye, as well as to Ace. After doing so, he ran to Qui-Gon then stopped to see his mother standing in the doorway. Turning his back to Qui-Gon, he turned and ran back to his mother.

Beginning to cry, Anakin began to say his last words to his mother, "I can't do it, Mom. I just can't."

Shmi hugged Anakin and kneeled down to look at him in the face, "Annie, remember when you climbed the great dune in order to chase the Banhtas away so they wouldn't be shot... Remember how you collapsed several times, exhausted thinking you couldn't do it?"

Anakin shook his head. There were some bad memories about that as well, especially since Ace did it rather easily, but that wasn't the point.

"This is one of those times when you have do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you are, Annie. I know you can do this..." Shmi continued.

"Will, I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I hope so... Yes... I guess..."

"Then we will see each other again."

"I... Will become a Jedi and I will come back and free everyone... I promise, Mom"

"No matter where you are, my love will be within you. Now be brave, and don't look back... Don't look back."

"I love you so much."

Qui-Gon witnessed the emotional exchange, unsure of what to say.

As Shmi gave one last hug, Anakin turned around to face Qui-Gon, and off he marched. Like a brave little trooper, he marched right past Qui-Gon starring right ahead, tears in his eyes, determined not to look back.

Ace silent as he watched.

But, as Anakin continued to walk, he decided to ask, "Anakin, one day, my name will be known throughout the stars! So, become a Jedi half as famous as me, and we'll meet there at the Summit!"

Anakin stopped as he shouted to the stars above, "I WILL!"

 **Naboo Spaceship**

As Qui-Gon and Anakin eventually made it to the spaceship after briefly speaking with Jira, they were welcomed by Captain Panaka, Padme's loyal protector, and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's Padawan.

Getting on, Captain Panaka noticed the new arrival, "Who are you?" He asked, "He's a friend." Padme answered for Anakin.

Then as the ship began to levitate, Anakin stared with wonder, he had never been on a spaceship before.

The sand was being blown away, and within moments the sleep spacecraft rocketed away from Tatooine.

As the ship was in the air, Obi-Wan also noticed Anakin, giving him a look, as Anakin returned an innocent stare.

"Right. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon introduced Anakin, as the young boy asked, "Pleased to meet you! Wow! You're a Jedi too?

Obi-Wan gave the young boy a sceptical look and Ric Olie, the pilot of the ship, pulled back on the hyperdrive. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin watched.

"Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh," Qui-Gon commented as stars began to streak outside the cockpit window.

The ship was now in hyperspace.

 **Tatooine**

"Ace..."

"What?"

"You're disguise is terrible..."

"No, it isn't!"

Ace and Kitster began to argue among each other. Ace had decided that in order to begin his pirate crew, he would need Kitster as his first mate. Unfortunately, Kitster belonged to Gardulla the Hutt, whom, also originally owned him. Gardulla also owned Kitster's mother, however, she apparently died due to exhaustion when Ace was younger, and before he knew Kitster.

Gardulla was not someone that would listen to a mere child. So, Ace would get into a disguise and pretend to be a bounty hunter. At that point, he would buy Kitster from Gardulla with the little credits he had.

"You don't have enough to afford me... Gardulla would never allow it! She's not in a good-"

"Well... If I don't then, I'll just kill her!" Ace interrupted, though also careful in fear that Gardulla would activate the slave collar.

Something that Watto never bought for the Skywalkers as it was more money than worth.

"She has the button to-"

"I know, but, just trust me."

"Fine,"

 **Gardulla's Palace**

Approaching the palace of Gardulla the Hutt also known as Gardulla Besadii the Elder was a tall man, his steps were small but carried power. It could be seen that he was wearing some sort of armour, slightly reminiscent of the armour of old Mandalorians, it was clearly old. His head was also hidden by a strange hat.

It was a top hat that seemed to be coloured orange, more than it should have been. This was Ace's disguise. The shoes were also a bit longer to make Ace appear taller, and for the voice, Ace would make it work. He just would.

"Halt!" The guards of Gardulla's palace prevented Ace from going in, to which Ace immediately replied, "Open up. I have business with your leader."

The guards didn't move, however, Ace took a few credits from his pockets and gave them to the guards, without any answer, they moved away letting Ace through.

Continuing to walk, he noticed the atmosphere was bleaker than he expected...

Eventually, he made it to Gardulla who didn't seem to be very happy. Immediately she began to mutter in Huttese, which Ace couldn't understand, but the droid next to her began to translate.

"The Great Gardulla questions why you are here? Have you come to perhaps make a tribute? Or enlist your services as a bounty hunter?"

Ace was silent for a moment as he began speaking, "Great Gardulla! I am the bounty hunter known as Trace! I have recently been left without a helping hand, and so desire to purchase a slave from you!"

Gardulla began to mutter more, to which the droid translated, "The Great Gardulla has refused. She is rather angry right now, and not in the mood for deals."

This was rather troublesome, still, there was Plan A: Burn everything.

It was a good plan, especially since Kitster was mysteriously missing from the palace.

"Great Gardulla! Please, without a helping hand, I will not be able to leave Tatooine!" Ace pleaded, he had to at least try.

At this point, Gardulla just shouted, in which the droid translate, "The Great Gardulla demands you leave her presence immediately."

"Alright, it's come to this I guess..." Ace said to himself as his hands became aflame, and he pointed it at Gardulla, "Great Gardulla, I plead to you, please, I require such a helping hand!"

Gardulla, however, shouted once more to which the droid translated, "The Great Gardulla is not impressed by your parlour tricks. She warns that if you do not leave now, she will execute you."

Ace took a deep breath. He was a bit angry.

Both hands ablaze in a great flame. As some of the security guards of the Hutt palace began to approach, Ace simply stood still.

Then, as they began to shoot, the blasts seemed to react strangely with Ace, some hit but dispersed, and others went through him.

In response, one of the security guards yelled out, "He's a hologram! Don't worry!"

Ace smirked, he knew that none of the people there was probably good if they worked for a Hutt.

He didn't have to worry about too much either, his identity wouldn't be known if he killed everyone.

As fire than began to envelop the room, some of the Hutt guards escape. Ace allowed it.

His main goal was in killing Gardulla either way.

Unfortunately for Ace, Hutts were born with a tough, muscular and thick leathery skin.

Meaning that it would take some time for Ace to kill Gardulla, instead, he decided to simply collapse the ceiling.

And so, with a blast of fire to the ceiling, it fell down and crushed the Hutt.

But, Gardulla survived. And as Ace walked closer to her. The last thing she saw before being engulfed in flames, was a young man with bright crimson eyes.

As Ace continued, he noted the room behind Gardulla, and going to it, opening it, it was complete darkness.

Taking a few steps, there was something on the ground. As he lit his finger with fire to see. He looked in shock.

"This is...I see... I was too late for them..." Ace remarked as he proceeded to punch the ceiling above the hidden room, though this time, not to crush someone, but to let the light of the Tatooine's two suns shine upon this room, perhaps for the first time since it was built. As he did so, he lit the room in a fire and walked away.

 **Tatooine**

"You're back, Ace?" Kitster asked, curious as to why Ace was a bit late.

"I am." Ace answered to Kitster.

"You did Plan A:?" Kitster said as he noted the smoke from Gardulla's palace earlier.

Ace appeared slightly dejected replying, "I did."

"Why do you seem so sad? Was my collar key not there!?" Kitster began to panic.

Ace smirked as he tossed Kitster his collar key.

As Kitster began to try and unlock his collar, Ace watched the skies.

There were two sources of smoke one a light grey and the other complete black.

Even stranger, they somehow managed to perfectly avoid each other. Not that anyone, other than him noticed.

Smiling at this, he lied down on the sand, watching as Kitster attempted to unlock his collar.

As Kitster finally unlocked his collar, he felt a strange breeze but ignored it.

Since he was free now, he supposed he was now Ace's first mate.

Thus began, the restart of the Spade Pirates.

...

...

...

 **Notes:**

1\. The Rodian scene with Greedo was actually in the movie. But, I think it was a deleted scene. Anyway, Greedo will appear later. Probably before the scene with Han, lol.

2\. Ok, if Watto didn't accept the deal. Ace would've literally just killed, or at least burn him severely. Yes, Ace is that type of person. I would also like to note that Ace would've killed Watto painlessly. Ace planned on making Gardulla suffer, at least for a bit, but chose not to, as to end it quickly, so he could raid the palace and take whatever he needed.

3\. You may have also noticed that Darth Maul and Qui-Gon never had their duel at the Naboo Spaceship? Why is this so? Ace destroyed all the probe droids, though he was a bit worried, he didn't. He in fact did. By doing so, Darth Maul never manages to find Qui-Gon and co. Thus never fighting them and the whole incident of the Sith won't be coming up. Instead, another one will.

4\. Guess who Gardulla bet on. I'll give you a clue, it wasn't Anakin.

5\. Also, guess what happened near the end.

6\. I just want to say this, in case someone reviews. Yes, Ace does seem reckless with attacking the Hutt palace, but, you have to realize this. There is a very small amount of things that could possibly harm him. And, as I said in Chapter 1. He is designed to be OP. Though not to OP, which is why he drew with Maul in their little battle.

7\. Almost forgot this. Next chapter will be the final Episode 1 chapter. After it will be following the Trials of Anakin as a Jedi and Ace beginning to take whatever he can from Tatooine then leave to become a Pirate. Also, yeah. Anakin and Ace probably aren't seeing each other for a long time. When Ace said, Anakin had to become at least half as famous, he wasn't lying. Also, the Summit place, like in One Piece, means the top. Not an actual place.


	6. Episode I (IV) Jedi's and Adventure

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I still own nothing**

I lied.

This is not the last chapter of Episode 1.

There was much more than I thought there was. So, there will be another chapter after this. Also, there's a high chance that I will be skipping the whole space battle. As there will be virtually no difference between what happened in the movies and here. I need to focus on Ace more as well since he is the protagonist after all.

 **Tran/script.**

Yes, I copied lots from it. Though you will notice there are a lot of differences. I also cut out quite a few scenes or shortened them.

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

I'm alone again! Doing absolutely nothing, except writing...

...

...

...

 **Naboo Spaceship**

The ship was asleep, lights dim as Padme walked into the main room. Going to monitor, she watched the recording of Bibble's plea. As she was doing so, Jar Jar was stretched out on the floor, snoring, with R2 on one side cooing as he rests.

Tired, Padme yawns, and turning around she notices Anakin sitting in the corner, shivering and looking very dejected. She goes over to him, Anakin is crying and attempting to keep himself warm by holding his arms.

"Are you all right?" Padme asks, hoping that Anakin is fine, in which he replies, "It's very cold."

Padme gives Anakin her over-jacked as she comments on Anakin's home planet, "You're from a warm planet, Annie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

Anakin sulks slightly replying, "It's still cold." There was as a brief silence before Anakin continued, "You seem sad."

"The Queen is... worried. Her people are suffering... dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or... I'm not sure what will happen." Padme answered as Anakin replied, "I'm... I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again..." Pausing for a second, Anakin continued as took out something from his pocket, "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out japor ivory wood... It will bring you good fortune." Anakin finished as he handed it over.

Padme inspected it. She was surprised at what it was, a tiny straw hat threaded with what seemed to be a string of jerba leather. Looking at it for a bit more, she wondered, "Why a straw hat?"

Anakin shrugged, replying, "I don't know. But, Ace always told me, a straw hat is a symbol of freedom."

With that, Padme put the straw hat necklace around her neck as the ship began to head towards Coruscant.

 **Coruscant**

As the ship flew over the endless cityscape of Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, and by most, the capital of the Galaxy. Anakin looked out the cockpit window in awe.

"Coruscant... The capital of the Republic... The entire planet is one big city." Ric Olie said admiring the great city.

With Anakin also sharing a sense of admiration for it, "Wow! It's so huge!"

As the ship continued to fly through the cityscape of Coruscant, it eventually landed at the Senate Landing Platform.

 **Senate Landing Platform.**

Slowly landing, already waiting for them there were Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards and Senator Palpatine.

As the sleek Naboo spacecraft landed on the platform, the ramp began to lower, with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Anakin descending the ramp first and bowing before Palpatine and Valorum.

Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, then Padme, Rabe, Eirtae, and more guards also descended the ramp, with the Queen stopping before the group. As this was happening, Anakin and Jar Jar stood to one side, looking at the huge city, admiring it. Padme smiled at Anakin, as Palpatine bowed before the Queen.

As doing so, the Senator could feel a powerful Force presence. And to his surprise, though he didn't show it, it came from a young blonde haired boy. He smiled slightly, presenting himself as a kind grandfather. But, deep within, there was a bit of rage within him. The boy's power was overwhelming. It was dormant, yet unchained, powerful, but unrefined, but most of all, it was unused and therefore wasted.

At the same time, he couldn't help but compare it to the _Man of Flames_ the age difference wasn't likely too big, and they both seemed to be near equal in power. Though, Palpatine couldn't tell well, as the young boy's power was... unused. He also noted that their power somehow seemed similar, but there was a big difference.

The _Man of Flames_ was like a powerful fire. It was as if he threatened to engulf everything, yet controlled his power perfectly. Not just that, his power was not dormant, it was as if it was in full force. And to some, people may call the _Man of Flames_ power as well, unrefined, but, Palpatine could sense behind the lies. It wasn't unrefined, no, it was simply raw Force power. But, most importantly, it was used. He wondered if he could mould this boy, to become even stronger than the _Man of Flames_.

He stopped his thoughts as he saw the Queen approaching, "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Introduced, the Supreme Chancellor, began, "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honour to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

Hearing this, the Queen replied, "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine then began to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Palpatine spoke was they were walking.

Jar Jar and Anakin started to follow, then stopped noticing that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were staying with Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Queen Amidala, however, waved for the duo to follower he, with Anakin looking back to see a nodding Qui-Gon. Following so, Anakin and Jar Jar went to join the Queen, Palpatine, Padme, Rabe and Eirtae in the taxi. As they sat down, Palpatine gave a sceptical look to the Gungan and the boy.

His thoughts mainly on the boy, and the power he gave. Unfortunately, they were interrupted as the Gungan leaned over to Anakin, "Da Queens- a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks. Pitty hot!" Jar-Jar said while looking around. As the taxi flew away, Qui-Gon looked to the Supreme Chancellor, "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated."

 **Senator Palpatine's Quarters**

As Queen Amidala was sitting listening to Palpatine, Eirtae and Rabe stood behind the Queen; with Padme nowhere to be seen. Anakin and Jar Jar were both waiting in an adjoining room, being able to see the Queen, but unable to hear her.

"Dissen all pitty odd to my." Jar-Jar said as Anakin replied, "Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on."

Captain Panaka then entered their room, passing it by, going into the room with Queen Amidala.

What followed next was a long conversation between Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala, that the author is to lazy to write.

 **Jedi Temple** [Council Chambers]

The Jedi Temple was a unique building. Its tall spires stood out against the Coruscant skylines. In the sky, there was a small transport passing by the vast temple. Containing within, was Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Landing, they were able to get to the Council Chambers where the Jedi Council would convene without any difficulties with nobody stopping them.

As they entered, Qui-Gon moved to the middle of the tall stately room with Obi-Wan following. Surround them both were not the usual twelve Jedi. No, there were only ten sitting in a semi-circle with two evidently vacant seats.

Of the ten Jedi, the most senior was Grand Master Yoda who was soon to give up his position, with the next most senior, Mace Windu, the future Grand Master. Also, there was Ki-Adi-Mundi among the many Jedi.

"He is the Chosen One, of which I am sure," Qui-Gon addressed the Council while noting the two empty seats.

"How can you be so sure?" Mace Windu questioned, curious, though somewhat believing, Qui-Gon whilst saw the Force differently, was still as much as a Jedi Master as he was.

Ki-Adi also added his own thoughts, "Why would the Chosen One come now? The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

There was a brief of silence, as Yoda then recalled the _Man of Flames_ , "Of what then, perhaps this _Man of Flames_ , it is that is Sith."

"That is likely," Mace supported Yoda's argument, as the current Grand Master continued, "Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover this _Man of Flames_ we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself in time," Ki-Adi stated.

"Perhaps," Mace ended the conversation with.

Obi-Wan then turned to leave, though Qui-Gon stayed and turned to face the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda asked, as Qui-Gon nodded and began, "With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence, you say?" Yoda questioned as Mace continued, "Located around a person?"

Qui-Gon paused remembering Anakin, and answered, "A boy... His cells have the highest concentration of Midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the Midi-chlorians. "

"You're referring tot he prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... You believe it's this boy?" Mace refuted, unbelieving.

"I don't presume..."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is.

"I request the boy be tested."

The Jedi looked at one each other, nodding they turned back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him? Yoda asked.

"Finding him was the will of the Force... I have no doubt of that. There is... A lot happening now." Qui-Gon answered as Mace accepted it, knowing there was no point in arguing, "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested he will be." Yoda ended the conversation.

 **Queens Quarters**

Looking for Padme, Anakin tentatively walked down one of the long hallways in Senator Palpatine's quarters, stopping before a door flanked by two guards.

"May I help you, son?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm... I'm looking for the handmaiden, Padme." Anakin answered.

The same guard then spoke into his comlink as Anakin looked around a bit nervous.

"The boy is here to see Padme." The guard said as Rabe replied, "Send him in."

The doors opened and Anakin entered the Queen's quarters, Rabe greeting Anakin as two other handmaidens came and went into the next room.

Anakin looking to Rabe asked, "I'd like to speak with Padme if I could."

"I'm sorry, Annie. Padme is not here right now." Rabe said as the Queen then spoke out in the next room. "Who is it?" The Queen asked as Rabe answered, "Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, Your Highness."

The Queen moved into the doorway, studying Anakin, who bowed and looked down, taking a peek at her.

"I've sent Padme on an errand," The Queen said, as Anakin replied, "I'm going to the Jedi Temple to start my training."

The Queen stared at him, as Anakin continued, "I may not see her again... and... I just wanted to say to her... I love her."

There were no words said. Anakin confused, bowed and left. The Queen simply looked in utter surprise.

 **Tatooine**

Ace sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him and his brother.

"How did you even sneeze? It's boiling hot on this planet!" Kitster asked.

There was no answer from Ace as he continued to sneeze.

"Come'on, we have to free those slaves!" Kitster stated as Ace kept on sneezing even more.

At the same time, on another planet, probably Coruscant, a certain Senator was trying to get a vote of no confidence on a certain Supreme Chancellor.

 **Jedi Temple** [Balcony]

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old," Obi-Wan said to his Master.

"Anakin will become a Jedi... I promise you," Qui-Gon replied, confident that Anakin would be accepted. Obi-Wan however, had different thoughts, "Don't defy the Council, Master... Not again."

However, the Jedi Master was ever defiant, "I will do what I must."

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." Obi-Wan said, ignorant of the invitation given to Qui-Gon.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon finished.

 **Jedi Temple** [Council Chambers]

Anakin stood before the Ten Jedi Council Members. Mace held a small hand-held viewing screen, in rapid succession, images flashed across the screen, as Anakin commented on them, "A ship... A cup... A speeder."

Mace then turned off the viewing screen and nodded toward Yoda.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asked Anakin.

"Cold, sir," Anakin replied.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda continued.

"No, sir," Anakin answered.

There was a brief pause as Mace had his own question to ask, "Afraid to give up your life?"

It was a quick answer, far quicker, than they expected, "No."

There was little hesitation, but, Anakin was still trying to hide something.

"See through you, we can," Yoda stated.

Mace remains silent, contemplating on Anakin's quick answer, as Ki-Adi speaks, "Your thoughts dwell on your mother."

"I miss her," Anakin says.

"Afraid to lose her... I think," Yoda realizes.

Anakin clenches his fists slightly in anger, and replies, "I am... But, what's that got to do with anything?"

Yoda took a deep breath, and began, "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... Fear leads to anger... Anger leads to hate... Hate leads to suffering."

"That doesn't mean... That it's wrong to fear losing something dear." Anakin replied.

"Perhaps, but, Jedi you want to be. Must be without emotion, and without attachment to be Jedi, you want to be Jedi still?" Yoda asked, and Mace said nothing, knowing that the Grand Master was testing the child.

"I do," Anakin replied without a moment of hesitation, something that Mace noted.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, lack these you do!" Yoda stated as Anakin's face began to pout slightly. The sight of the boy pouting was also seen by everyone else.

'I can feel the Force around him... It's gathering, the boy is angry...' Mace noted.

However, just as easily the Force surrounded Anakin, it disappeared as Anakin then stopped pouting and revealed a smile.

"Yep. I lack both of them!" Anakin said realizing that the green Grand Master was right.

No more words were said after.

 **Palpatine's Quarters**

Padme was going back to Naboo.

She had to.

While Palpatine pleaded her not to, she wouldn't simply stay and do nothing.

Looking at her wooden pendant, the straw hat, she felt safe.

She would free her people, it was her sovereign duty.

After all, she was a Queen.

 **Tatooine**

As Ace had slowly bought the freedom of as many slaves as he could from the credits he had gotten from Gardulla's Palace, he had to be careful to make sure the accounts weren't discovered. Otherwise, it would be likely that people would, truthfully think he was the one who killed Gardulla and was now using her credits.

Due to that, Ace couldn't use the full inventory of Gardulla. He would give it to someone later, maybe to sabotage them or something. But, for now, it was rather useless, fortunately, there were enough credits on Gardulla's other accounts which appeared to be secret, as to hide her special spending choices.

Ace didn't care, but with every slave that he freed, among them, one of them from everyone dozen or so decided to join up with him. One was even a Wookie, that decided to join him on the concept of a life debt. Ace was just happy that there were no Gungans among them.

By the end of it, Ace's crew had reached seven people including the Wookie, Kitster and himself.

The other four people were teenagers, older than Ace, but looking younger due to malnourishment. There were some adults that contemplated joining, but, eventually chose not to, most as they had some knowledge of how to survive on Tatooine and in making money as a free man or woman and some did not like the idea of following a child, even one that freed them.

Along with the money he used to free some slaves, he had bought a ship.

Apparently, it was a Barloz-class medium freighter.

Not that Ace knew what it meant by that.

There was a bit of confusion when Ace was selecting a ship to buy. Unlike in his old life, ships here were mass produced and were pretty much all the same if they came from the same company. Modifications did little to change how different ships looked.

Still, Ace would give his ship a name, which he supposed was enough to make his ship, all the unique.

And, thus, the ASCE Ship was created.

Kitster wondered on the name but chose not to question it.

"Where to captain?" Kitster asked Ace.

Ace looked at the planets shown on the galactic map, and with a whim, he chose it.

"Shili."

And, thus, off the Spade Pirates went to their first adventure...

...

...

...

 **Notes:**

Yes. I skipped the whole Padme and Palpatine speech since there was no need for it.

Yeah, Sidious wants to turn Ace, but Anakin is a good back up.

Anakin literally said that he loves Padme. Why? Because he doesn't hide it. He has no reason to. He grew up heavily influenced by Ace. The future Space Emperor, while isn't as open as Luffy is, understands that if you do love someone, you should just tell them. Ace knows this, since he has actually died, and realizes the importance of relationships. After all, you can only truly value a relationship, after losing one. Also, yes, Jedi Rules, but, Anakin doesn't know them yet.

Guess who was mentioned before in this fanfiction and came from Shili?

Also, yes, the Jedi Council thinks that Ace is the Sith Lord. The main reason being that Qui-Gon never fought with Darth Maul in this.

Another yes, Anakin does seem more childish, that's because he is. But, as he grows older, he will become much more mature. Especially since he has to follow the Jedi Code, at least to some extent.


	7. Episode I (V) The Battle of Naboo

**Sith, Jedi, no! He's a pirate!**

...

...

...

Oh boy... I've really screwed up now, being so absent.

Well. I don't know.

I've been busy- actually, I haven't. Internet was down for a few weeks, then it got back up, and I had to do things which I couldn't do because the internet was down.

To be honest, this chapter should've come out about 2-4 weeks ago.

Also, I copied the transcript and cut up a lot of parts, again, as otherwise, it would be me completely copying it, which it is already. Anyway, next chapter will be the actual end of the first movie. Wanted to do something with Dooku, exciting... I think.

Also, the transcript can be a bit deceiving, so one scene or line of text might be someone else, though it probably won't.

Also, I was going to do a chapter for my other story, but, this is easier since I just copy a lot from the transcript and adapt it.

Anywhere here it is.

...

...

...

 **Space**

"Ace."

"Kitster?"

"When did you learn to drive a spaceship?"

"I didn't."

"..."

There was a pause held between Kitster and Ace who simply looked at each other.

"I think we'll be fine."

"ACE!"

 **Jedi Temple** [Council Chambers]

"...Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda said after examining the number of midi-chlorians held by the young boy in front of him.

Mace Windu also added his own words, "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians."

Ki-Adi also added, "The Force is strong with him."

"He's to be trained, then," Qui-Gon said as he waited for the Council Members to converse.

Looking at each other, Mace Windu answered on behalf, "No. He will not be trained."

Anakin became crestfallen; tears began to form in his eyes.

"No?!" Qui-Gon said, though not as a question, but as if it was more of a demand, to the extent that it was as if an impulse of the Force affected the room.

Obi-Wan who was about to smile stopped it at the last second. He had not expected his master to react so angrily.

Mace Windu about to respond, looked towards Yoda who held out his hand and began to speak.

"Full of anger you are? Why? Special is the boy, towards you perhaps?"

Qui-Gon did not answer, merely looking at Yoda, he knew Anakin was the Chosen One, yet why did they not see?

"He is too old and there is already too much anger in him." Mace Windu added, as Qui-Gon simply continued to stare at Yoda.

For a few moments of silence, Qui-Gon then began to speak again, "He is the Chosen One, can you not see it?"

As the silence continued, Yoda decided to look into the child's mind, of course, not before asking.

Getting out of his seat, Yoda, began to walk towards Anakin with his walking stick, and coming into close enough distance that they could hug, though such a thing was unlikely, Yoda looked into his eyes.

"Youngling, look into your mind, will you allow me?"

Anakin answered quickly, "Yes."

He had nothing to hide after all.

Yoda then looked inside.

 **Yoda's Vision**

"Strange, this place is," Yoda said as he noticed where he was. It was completely barren land as if everything had been destroyed by flames.

Then it came, screams. Not just one, but several. No, dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions.

The whole planet was screaming, everyone crying and all the land was destroyed.

Who could do such a thing?

He fell to his knees.

So much despair, so much evil.

But, he stood up again.

A familiar face in strange clothing, reaching out a hand.

Not to him, however. Instead, what it seemed to be an older Anakin.

Then the familiar face looked to him, it was as if his body began to be consumed by fire.

And the vision ended.

 **Jedi Temple** [Council Chambers]

"Master Yoda, what happened?" Qui-Gon asked, confused as to why Yoda was now sweating.

A strange connection this boy had, Yoda summarised.

He knew what he had to do.

"Train him you will, indeed."

Qui-Gon was surprised by Yoda's sudden change, but, Yoda hadn't finished.

"Find the _Man of Flames,_ we must."

"Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked confused, what he had to do with this.

"The Will of the Force showed me it has, a dark future..."

"What will happen to Obi-Wan then?" Mace asked.

"He is ready," Qui-Gon answered without hesitation.

"I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan added.

Mace looked towards the young boy, he thought of objecting but chose not to, the trials would deem him ready or not.

Yoda then began to speak again, "You three go, protect the Queen, talk I must with the Council."

Following so, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin left with only the Council members left.

"Master Yoda, what happened?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Saw him I did," Yoda answered.

"Who?" Ki-Adi asked again.

"The _Man of Flames,_ destroy everything he did in his path, no mercy he gave, and young Skywalker, given a hand..."

 **Jedi Temple** [Senate Landing Platform]

"I am surprised that they allowed you to train the boy, Master," Obi-Wan said as they arrived, noticing it was now night.

"Is that disrespect I hear?" Qui-Gon replied jokingly as R2 fell off, only to get back up.

"It is not disrespect, Master. It is the truth."

"From your point of view..."

"The boy is dangerous... They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"For that reason, he must be trained, so come' on let's go!"

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin, who simply smiled following behind, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

At the same time, two taxis arrived, Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine, several troops, guards and officers came out followed by Queen Amidala, Padme, Eirtae and Jar Jar.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue and serve you," Qui-Gon said greeting her.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen," Qui-Gon said to reassure her.

Following which, Amidala entered the ship, followed by her handmaidens, as Jar Jar hugged Qui-Gon and Anakin, also looking towards Obi-Wan who declined it through hand gestures.

"Wesa goen home!" Jar-Jar said as everyone moved onto the ship.

 **Naboo Palace** [Throne Room]

"The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her."

"Yes, my Lord." Nute Gunray replied as Rune Haako, Gunray's right-hand man, stood next to him.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?"

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. Unfortunately, I can not send Darth Maul, I have sent him on a more... Important task... I am sure you will be capable of dealing with the Jedi yourselves."

"Yes..." Nute stuttered before continuing, "My Lord..."

"How will we deal with the Jedi by ourselves?" Rune asked.

 **Naboo Spacecraft** [Cockpit]

"...and that one?" Anakin asked.

"The forward stabiliser," Ric Olie answered.

"And those control the pitch?"

"You catch on pretty quick."

 **Naboo Spacecraft** [Queen's Chambers]

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka voiced out.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon added.

"I'm going to take back what's ours," Amidala answered.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness... We have no army." Captain Panaka replied, knowing full well the futility.

"And I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you..." Qui-Gon added again.

"Jar-Jar," Amidala said to Jar-Jar, who seemed not in the conversation.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar-Jar asked.

"I need your help," Amidala answered.

 **Naboo Spacecraft** [Cockpit]

"The blockade's gone." Captain Panaka said looking through the viewscreen.

"The war's over...No need for it now," Obi-Wan said.

"I have one battleship on my scope." Ric Olie added.

"A droid control ship," Obi-Wan answered.

"They've probably spotted us, then." Captain Panaka said with a sense of urgency.

"We haven't much time," Obi-Wan said.

 **Naboo Spacecraft** [Main Hold]

"Padme! Where have you been!?" Anakin said while he jumped at Padme upon seeing her.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" Padme replied.

"They said I could be a Jedi! Qui-Gon's going to be my master!"

"That's nice to hear... But, this is going to be dangerous, Annie."

"Is it? I can help... Where are we going?"

"To war, I'm afraid-"

"Oh really? I'm a bit excited!"

 **Naboo Swamp** [Day]

"Jar-Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master," Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon, however, it was obvious, his master's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Good," Qui-Gon said, though not with full attention.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?"

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her."

"I'm... I'm sorry for my behaviour, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful that you think I am ready for the trials." Obi-Wan spoke.

Qui-Gon was silent for a few moments before speaking again, "YOu have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight, one day. Greater than I."

 **Naboo** [Sacred Temple Ruins]

"I am Queen Amidala, this is my decoy... my protection... my loyal bodyguard," Padme said as Anakin looked stunned and shocked beyond belief, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gong gave each other a knowing look. "...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances, it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have lived in peace... until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, if we do not act now, then all will be lost forever... I ask you to help us... No, I beg you to help us." Padme dropped to her knees and prostrated herself before Boss Nass.

A gasp came from Captain Panaka, his troops and the handmaidens, with Padme then continuing, "We are your humble servants... our fate is in your hands." Following so, Captain Panaka and his troops bowed down before the Gungan Council, as did the handmaidens, Anakin and finally Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. With the Gungans puzzled, Boss Nass laughed, "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans... Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

'What's he speaking?' Anakin thought.

 **Naboo** [Edge of Swamp/Grass Plains]

Following so, that Jar-Jar was made a general, a Bombad General, battle plans were made.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win." Captain Panaka advised to Padme.

The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme replied, then looking towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon gave his opinion, then looked towards Obi-Wan who seemed to be thinking of something.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Captain Panaka added.

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed," Qui-Gon said looking towards Boss Nass

Boss Nass looked towards Jar-Jar for a moment, then replied, "Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Jar-Jar could only smile a very worried and sheepish grin, while Anakin watched with interest as did R2.

Padme then continued, "We have a plan-"

 _"BOOM!"_

 _"BOOM!"_

"BOOM!"

"What happened!?" Padme asked.

"We're under attack!" Qui-Gon answered though it was quite obvious.

"But, how?" Obi-Wan said, then looking to the sky, there were ships completely covering the sun.

 _"BOOM!"_

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

As droids began falling from the skies, whatever was left of Naboo's military began to fight back.

Needless to say, they failed.

It was not enough.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan attempted to fight back, however, even they could not deflect all the bolts.

"Tanks in the distance!" One random soldier cried out.

Captain Panaka went to take a look and saw them, though still far away, "Ten or so minutes... Everyone... Start to retreat, we'll group back up at the Swamp!"

Whoever heard began to retreat, unfortunately not all knew where that was, and some could not hear.

Evidently, more human bodies began to pile up than droids.

Not just that, explosions continued to happen. There was no reason for the Federation to be careful of bombing their own troops.

They were only droids, they could be replaced.

But, for Padme, she could only see as bodies began to fall at her feet, of men and women who died attempting to protect her.

Anakin watched as well, powerless to do anything, frozen, Ace had told him about a war before, they seemed similar, but, different.

 **Naboo** [Sacred Temple Ruins]

"They managed to find us out..." Captain Panaka said, dismayed at the result, several of his men had died with their bodies remaining at the battlefield.

"We have to strike back," Obi-Wan said as he took a breath before continuing, "and quickly."

"Agreed," Qui-Gon said, also dismayed.

At the same time, Anakin and Padme were speaking to each other.

"I was too weak." Anakin said to himself, as Padme asked, "What do you mean, Annie?"

"If I was stronger then I could've stopped those deaths."

"Annie... You're just a child..."

"If I was... Stronger... Like Ace, then I could've stopped them from dying..."

"You're not strong now, though, but I know you will be stronger...But, stop worrying for now..."

 **Serenno**

"How generous of you Count, to lend your foresight, but I doubt it will be enough against your former Padawan and his own Padawan." Sifo-Diyas pointed out as he stood next to Count Dooku who watched the battle unfold.

Count Dooku chuckled, "It won't. The Confederacy is no better than the Republic, I will not allow them the prize of Naboo."

Sifo Diyas asked. "And Gunray's failure?"

"Justification for his elimination. The Confederacy cannot be controlled by either him or even Sidious. Left to their hands... Only greed and destruction can remain..." Dooku answered as a smile appeared on his face, he would play his Master's game for now.

...

...

...

Answers to reviews are in the next chapter, which is the end of the Phantom Menace Volume.

Had to cut down on quite some stuff as it didn't fit.

Eg: Ace going to Shili. The reason why Darth Maul isn't helping Gunray. What Dooku is doing right now. Palpatine's thoughts. And finally, Shili is a flammable planet. I wouldn't trust Ace on a flammable planet. Would you?

Uhh, I need to work on Kitster more. I think he's to AU. Though at the same time, he barely has any screentime and so its easier to make stuff up for him.


End file.
